Welcome To New Mars
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice meet Raveena, a survivor of the war who's fought desperately to save her people and made the ultimate sacrifice. Now, back on Mars, the three heroes must make choices that will determine the outcome of their futures as well as Mars' future.
1. Chapter 1

We Found Primer- Chapter 1

 **Time: Three Years into The Plutarkian War, Place: Planet Mars...**

Raveena had just gotten into the shower. The cool, cleansing embrace of its gentle streams washing away the blood as well as the dirt from her pale beige fur and brown hair. She sighed happily at the wonderful aroma of lavender soap wafted in the air as it lathered up on her back and shoulders. The pleasing scents filling the whole bathroom.

She deserved it after nine years of being held captive by the Sand Raiders. Unfortunately, water and soap can't wash away the painful memories of those years.

She was on her way to sell her goat. It was the last of her family's livestock she had left after the Plutarkians took them.

She confronted them while was walking through Red Rim Pass. She tried to scream but they twisted her head and one of them held a knife to her throat.

"Make a move and you die!" He threatened.

She didn't dare move.

"The Martian Resistance will be looking for us especially if we got one of their people." Another one told the others.

"Not if they think she's dead." The other one replied.

Raveena's blood turned cold. Her face paled.

" _Oh, God! Are they gonna kill me?"_ She thought, shivering. The thought of her family coming to identify her body terrified her.

Instead, he snatched the goat out of her hands. The poor animal was held up by his legs. Raveena tried to take it back from him, but was outnumbered. The Plutarkian held the knife closer till it stuck in her neck. She was trembling.

He held the creature down while the other soldier with the knife plunged it into the animal's stomach.

"Mmmph!" Raveena weakly tried to cry out but couldn't as one the Fish Faces had gagged her with a large cloth. A strange odor hit her nose as she felt her eyelids get heavy. Then every went black.

She woke up in the Sand Raiders camp. She had promptly been sold her to a small group of them.

Raveena lived in the hope that the Martian Mouse Freedom Fighters would find and rescue her. A hope that soon died after no one came after a year.

"Why haven't they come? I don't understand." She thought, confused. Then another year passed. Then another. It soon added up to seven years.

She later learned from the Sand Raiders themselves that the Fish Heads made the Martian Military think she was dead. They took the blood from the goat they had slain and smeared it on the ground. They then used the rest of the goat for rations.

She was so distraught she stopped eating. The Sand Raider who owned her threatened to beat her to death if she didn't eat. A weak and starving slave was useless to him.

Raveena began to lose all hope she'd ever be rescued till one particularly horrible day. She was supposed to make his breakfast. But she wasn't a very good cook. She burned the bacon to a black crisp. Scorched the eggs and didn't toast the bread.

"Stupid!" He screamed, back smacking her. She touched her mouth to feel a trickle of blood. He head already ached from the beating she had the night before.

"Clean up this place and no dinner for you tonight!" He yelled. Then he stormed out. She didn't dare run away. He always found her. Then the beatings would get worse. Others tried to escape and met with death. Her master might even hand her over to the other Sand Raiders. He once threatened to do so. She shuddered at the thought. They were were nothing but animals. Monsters who would rape any female they got their filthy hands on.

Terrible rapes often happened in these camps at night. Horrible, agonizing screams drowned out by evil laughter terrified her.

He sent her out to get firewood reminding her as he often did that he'd kill if she tried to run away. She nodded. Then went a little piece away.

Hurry up with that wood! And make it snappy!" He grunted, sitting down under a thick cactus. He soon fell asleep.

Now was her chance. Escape or die trying.

 _But is he pretending to sleep?_ She didn't know.

Something round and glowing on the ground caught her eye. It was emerald in color and glowing. She crept up to it.

"What is it?" She wondered. She picked it up. It was very pretty. It shown like an emerald.

"Girl, what are you doing?"

She quickly put the meteor in her pocket.

"What you got there? I thought I told you to get to work, you worm!"

"I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" She cried out.

Her hand was held out to keep him back. It glowed green. A beam of light shot out knocking the approaching Sand Raider whose fists were clenched. He struggled to get up.

"Mother of Mars! How the -?" She looked at her glowing hand.

"I'm gonna beat the living snot outta you!" The Sand Raider screamed.

"NOOOOO!" Raveena screamed, both hands extended, beams of green rays shooting out of her hands burning up the Sand Raider.

She gazed in shock at his incinerated corpse. She picked up his saddlebag and ran back to the Sand Raiders camp. The sight she saw horrified and sickened her.

A young Martian mouse girl had just had her clothes ripped off her and was being gang raped. Raveena looked away in disgust. The poor creature screamed, cried, and tried fighting off her attackers. They laughed and continued their assault.

"ENOUGH!" Raveena screamed at them.

They stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Mind your own business, girl or you're next!" One of them warned.

"Where's your master anyway?" Another asked.

"Gone." She replied.

"Is that a fact? Then he won't mind if we have a bit of fun with y-" He was just about to touch her face when a flame shot out in front of her.

"What the -?" He wondered.

"You rotten pieces of filth have oppressed my people for the last time!" She cried, staring and extending her hands towards them.

Within minutes, the whole camp was engulfed in flames. Fireballs hurled out of no where igniting the Raiders. Raveena watched them burst into flames. Smoldering tufts of fur scattered about. Bodies reduced to smoking heaps.

Raveena then heard the screaming of a child. The sound lead her to one of the tents. There inside was a Martian mouse child of twelve hugging a younger child of seven. The two children held each other in fear. In another corner were two other Mouse girls of fifteen. They warily glanced at the newcomer at first then relaxed when they saw it was a Martian Mouse.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Raveena told them taking the two younger children by the hand. The two older girls followed.

Everyone watched in horror at the incinerated camp. The mouse girl who had been raped earlier tried putting her ragged clothes back on.

"Don't bother. They're rags now." Raveena told her.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked, "What-"

"I'm a Martian Mouse just like you. Don't be afraid. There are some spare clothes in this saddlebag."

"Thank you." She said, taking the bag. Inside was a shirt and a pair of pants. She put them on.

"I'm Raveena. You got a name?"

"Primer." The girl replied, "And thank you."

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Alexa. She's Arista." One of the fifteen year olds said.

"And I'm Drusilla. This is my little sister Ana." The twelve year old said, introducing the seven year old.

"Hey." Raveena said. Her stomach growled like an angry tiger.

"I wish..." She began.

Within minutes, a table drapped in a white table cloth appeared in front of them. On it was a bountiful feast.

"Is-Is that food?" Primer asked in shock slowly approaching the table. The other girls also walked over.

Food had been so scarce since the war. Many of the farms on Mars had been destroyed. Gardens had been dug up and shipped to Plutark. You were lucky if you could find an old carrot or a potato. The only thing military got were k rations and those were few and between.

"I just wished for food. Is it real?" Raveena asked, staring in awe.

The girls stared at the covered dishes. Then began lifting each one as the wonderful aromas of sage, onion, and garlic wafted through the air. They took spoons and sampled each dish. Their eyes lit up.

"Um. Delicious." They sighed, happily.

Then all felt to eating.

"Real enough for me." Raveena said, beginning to grab a roasted chicken leg and taking a bite, "Um, it is good."

It was at this point she realized: nothing was ever going to be the same for her ever again.

 **Time: Six years later, Place: Planet Earth: Last Chance Garage...**

"No one's a match for the Velocity Atrocity!" Vinnie crowed, as his fiery red Sports bike somersaulted in mid air before landing safely on the street.

"On this hot, sunny day, do we really need a big bag of hot air?" Throttle chuckled.

"Full of hot air. Describes Vinnie to a T. Scary or what?" Charley laughed.

"Sure is." Modo grinned.

"Aw, you're all just jealous cause I can take you in a drag race any day." Vinnie bragged.

"Really?" Is that a fact?" Throttle grinned.

"You think your bike can outclass my Lil' Darlin?" Modo asked, patting his bike.

Before Vinnie could answer them, the vidcom on Throttle's bike came up. The face of Stoker appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Throttle! Modo! Vinnie!" He cried out. Then to Charley, "Hey, Beautiful."

"Hi, Stoker." Charley said.

"Hey, coach!" Vinnie replied, "You calling to hang out?"

"'Fraid this ain't a social call. We think we may have found Modo's niece." He said.

"Primer? Where?" Modo asked.

Primer had been missing for many years. No one knew what had happened to her. She had been out picking crimson berries. All that was found was an old wicker basket smashed to pieces and crushed berries. Modo's sister, the girl's mother was distraught and fainted. The family was sick with worry. Her brother Rimfire believed his sister was still alive. Modo vowed to find her. But as weeks dragged into months with no word, he began to lose hope. Till now.

"On one of the Martian moons, Deimos. One of our officers took a Plutarkian battle cruiser and was headed back to Mars after escaping one of Plutark's labor camps. We lost contact with the ship. But before that, the ship detected life on Deimos while flying over it. Their scanners detected life forms on the planet: Martian Mice."

"We gotta go there! " Modo exclaimed.

"Easy there, big guy. We don't know if they saw Primer or not. Plus, this could be a trap" Throttle said, placing a hand on Modo's shoulder.

"Primer's family. She's like a daughter as Rimfire's like a son to me." Modo replied.

"The thing is how can we go? Our ship crashed into the scoreboard at Quigley Field." Vinnie said.

"Simple. We use Limburger's teleporter to send us to Mars' moon." Throttle explained.

"Or I can send you there myself."

The mice watched in shock as a purple and bluish circle appeared on Charley's wall. Stoker stepped through it. Then closed it up.

"My mini teleporter works great." He said.

"And that'll work, too." Throttle said.

"All aboard, bros. The portal can only hold four people." He explained, "Sorry, Charley."

"Hey, no problem. Good luck, guys." Charley said.

"Keep the fort safe, doll face." Vinnie told her, cupping her chin in his hand, "We'll be back."

"I've set the coordinates for Deimos." He explained, aiming the small silver device at a wall. Within minutes, a medium sized portal reappeared.

The Biker Mice put on their helmets and mounted their bikes. While Stoker got on his bike. All four bikers rode through the portal.

"We gotta hurry. I can only keep this portal open for a very short time." He explained.

They rode through and it closed up behind them.

"Bring 'em back alive, Stoke." Charley said, watching them go and placing a hand to her cheek. The very cheek Vinnie's fingers brushed against.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome To New Mars -Chapter 2

"Well, bros here we...No way! This can't be Deimos!" Stoker glanced at the surface of the planet in front of them.

The planet was covered in green grass and nearby were bushes with blue flowers and red thorns.

"I thought this moon was made up of white craters. Where'd all this greenery come from?" Throttle asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." He replied.

"Plus why didn't our scanners detect any of it?" Vinnie wondered, out loud.

"It looked much smaller viewing it from Mars." Modo remarked, "We got a lot of ground to cover. How are we gonna find Primer in all this?"

Suddenly, there was a terrifying scream.

"Bros, look!"

A Martian mouse girl was running hard. Within minutes, a giant shadow looked over the mice. A giant white spider ejected a spray of sticky webbing. It stuck fast to the girl's boot. She lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"NOOOOO!" She screamed, lying on the ground, hand outstretched.

"We gotta help her!" Vinnie said. He ran towards it followed by Throttle and Modo.

Her legs were covered in it. It had here trapped. It was just about to pounce on her when it was struck by a glowing light.

Vinnie had lit one of his flares and threw it at the creature. It blasted it knocking it over on its back. Vinnie then melted the webbing on her legs with his other flare.

"There ya go, sweetheart." He told the young woman who he noted was quite pretty. Her long blonde hair complemented her dark purple outfit which showed off a little cleavage and her midriff. The short skirt also showed off her shapely thighs. Well toned calves hidden by dark purple boots made up the couture.

"Oh, thank you!" She gushed, hugging him. He felt a faint blush in his cheeks as her large breasts rubbed again his chest, "I'm..."

"Arista! Are you alright?"

Another girl similar to the one that stood before Vinnie ran up except this one had a small dark mole on the left side of her face.

"Fine, Alexa. Thanks to him." The latter grinned at Vinnie. He smiled back.

"Thanks for saving my sister." Alexa said, smiling at him, "Uh..."

"Vinnie."

"Vinnie..." Arista repeated, saving the name.

"You girls are twins?" Vinnie asked.

"Since we last checked." Arista chuckled.

"Martian Mice on Deimos? How is that possible?" Throttle asked.

"Our queen is responsible. She brought us here." Alexa explained.

"Your queen?" Stoker asked.

"Of New Mars."

"New Mars?" Throttle and the others looked puzzled.

"We'll take you there. It's not far." Alexa said, pointing.

"And I think we need to hurry." Stoker said, pointing.

More giant spiders began crawling towards them.

"Hop on." Vinnie told Arista

Arista hopped on Vinnie's bike behind him while Alexa got on Throttle's bike. The four bikers rode towards what appeared to be a city encased inside a giant crystal dome.

"Hit it!" Throttle cried out to the others. They took off to the city.

"Why was that thing was chasing you? It looked like..." Vinnie asked Arista.

"They're ice spiders. They live outside our city." She replied.

"Time for a little oil slick." Vinnie said, pressing a button on his bike, which released a hose spraying out a sheet of oil. The spiders slipped on it and slammed into white craggy overhanging cliffs.

The mice rode into a grand city. The buildings were made out of red crystal glass. Martian mice ladies came out of the buildings to see and welcome the newcomers.

"Hey, why does this place look so familiar?" Modo asked.

"Look over there, bros! Red Tower!" Vinnie said, pointing a familiar looking red statue that resembled the Statue of Liberty.

"Didn't the Fish Heads haul it off to Plutark years ago?" Throttle asked.

"Corporal Sanders! Major Haddock!" Stoker exclaimed, recognizing two of his officers.

Both mice were being massaged and fanned by two of the Martian girls attired like Alexa and Arista. Both officers, dressed in white togas, got up from their couches.

"Commander Stoker! Sir." Both of them said, while saluting him.

"At ease, soldier." Stoker replied, "Martian Command reported you missing after you failed to respond back to us. What happened?"

"Sorry, sir. We landed our ship and took a look. That's when I met Darma here." He said, gazing lovingly at a red headed Martian Mouse girl who smiled. She was arrayed in a short white toga tied with a gold sash.

She had just brought in a tray. On it was a large flagon of wine and crystal drinking goblets.

"It was love at first sight. She brought us here. After the hospitality and the company, you don't want to leave."

"Yeah, this place had got everything. It's paradise." Sanders said, biting into a turkey leg brought to him on a plate on a tray with other food.

"All that's fine, but what about your duty to report back to Martian Command?" Stoker asked.

"There is plenty of time for that." Said a voice.

The mice turned to the sound of the voice.

An elegant Martian Mouse lady had just walked towards them. She wore a long curvy white dress of rich lace and silk. Across her forehead was a silver tiara and dangling crystal earrings hung from her ears. It complemented the dark hair neatly tied into a bun.

The mice were stunned at the beautiful woman before them.

"I don't believe we've met." Throttle finally said.

"My apologies. I am Raveena and welcome to New Mars." She replied, placing her hand into his as they shook hands. Her seemly delicate hand gave a firm grip. Something Throttle liked in a woman. He also liked that she made full eye contact with him as well.

It reminded him of Carbine. It had been six months since their breakup. He knew it was over and so did she. She put the duty of saving and preserving Mars over their relationship. He also was too busy trying to lead his bros into saving Earth from Limburger and the Plutarkians. They barely saw each other except by vidcom occasionally.

The last time she showed up on Earth she needed the Biker Mice's help in getting back the Pinkseed plant stolen by the Plutarkians. She needed the seeds to save the life of a sick squirrel bat. After it recovered and she got back the plant, she left without so much as a goodbye kiss.

Being separated thousands of miles from each other didn't help either. They both split up on fair terms. Even though she got angry at first.

"I don't believe this! After everything we've been through, you're dumping me?!"

Her screams could be heard in the next room.

He was so glad they were talking by vidcom. If he had been on Mars, she would've tried to hit him with her whip. Of course, he could've easily caught it and snatched it out of her hand before it even touched him. God knows he's done it more times than he could count.

"Look, babe, let's not kid each other. We both know the relationship's been bad for a long time. You never tried to make time for us. Every time you've shown up on Earth, it was always business. The Pinkseed plant then promoting me to commander of Mars' Resistance." Throttle replied.

"Hello? I'm the general of Mars Forces. You think I like living like this? I don't have the luxury of just going from planet to planet to have fun. Driving out the Fish Heads and preserving Mars' future has to be my top priority."

"And that's the problem, isn't it? You never made us a priority! Everything has to be all about you."

"Know what? I'm so not listening to this! Call me when you cool off." She fumed.

"You need to take your own advice, Carbine."

"Hmmph!"

Then the screen went blank.

That was the last time they spoke to each other. He thought about apologizing to her but then he thought why should he? He'd had enough of her selfishness.

Now meeting Raveena. His face lit up.

"If I wanna forget Carbine, she'd be a great place to start." He thought.

Raveena glanced at the tall, tan colored muscular biker mouse before her. She could see how well built he was from his black vest to his low rise jeans. She gazed in admiration at the biceps and well formed abs.

"Mother of Mars! How handsome he is!" She thought, a faint blush in her cheeks,"Our children will be gorgeous!"

Throttle saw her checking him out and smiled warmly.

"She's really beautiful." He thought to himself.

"And you are?" She asked, gazing at him.

"Throttle. These are my bros and our coach."

"My maidens and I are honored to meet such fine young mice men. I hope you four will have a long, pleasant stay with us."

The mice slightly blushed and smiled. Then got down to business.

"Appreciate the invitation, but we can't stay long." Throttle told her.

"We're looking for my niece. Her name's Primer." Modo explained

"We think she might be in some kind of trouble." Stoker said.

"I and my maidens would be very happy to assist you, but you must have dinner with me now." Raveena smiled, gazing fondly at Throttle and motioning him and his friends to a four comfortable Victorian chairs around a large table.

"Cool! This mouse is starved!" Vinnie replied, sitting down.

"Vinnie, we're here about Primer. That bottomless pit stomach of yours can wait." Modo said.

"Come now, a good dinner will give you strength. Please." Raveena cooed.

"Lady's got a point." Stoker said, sitting down.

Raveena motioned Throttle to sit near her. Modo reluctantly sat next to Vinnie.

With a loud clap of her hands, maidens in white togas and golden flower wreaths came in carrying trays of food. Fresh aromas of roasted chicken and steamed vegetables filled the room and tantalised the noses of everyone present.

"Hey, is that a strawberry?" Vinnie asked, pointing to something large and red on one of the plates. It was about the size of a mini watermelon.

"You'll fine that on Deimos, everything grows much larger here. We grow fruits and vegetables in our garden and it's freshly made." Raveena replied, handing the plate to Vinnie.

"It's good!" He said, biting into the red juicy fruit. Juice dripped down the side of his chin.

One of the maidens put a platter down near Modo. The girl gave Modo a double take. Modo looked at her at the same time. Then recognition and shock came all over their faces.

"Uncle Modo?" She faltered.

"Primer?" He asked.

Soon, the two embraced. Tears falling down the girl's face.

"You know this mouse?" Raveena asked her.

"He's family." She explained.

"I've missed you so much!" Primer cried, pulling away and clasping Modo's hand in her own hands.

"Same here. I never gave up hope looking for you even when it looked like i would never find you. Here, let me take a look at you." He said, holding her out in front of him smiling.

The little blond haired mouse who used to sit on his knee while he read her stories and mended her doll was now all grown up.

He gazed at her in awe believing she was real and afraid even now that some evil would suddenly appear and snatch her away again.

"Where had the time gone?" He thought, then out loud, "You've gotten so big. I barely recognized you except for your freckles and the fact that you resemble your brother."

"How is Rimfire?" She asked.

"Giving the Fish Heads a run for their money. He's joined the military."

"I always knew he had what it took to be a soldier." She replied.

"C'mon, I'll take you to him." Modo said, taking her by the hand.

"I'm sorry, uncle, but I can't go with you." She replied, snatching away.

"Why can't you go?"

"New Mars is my home now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: the following chapter is a bit risque and erotic particularly some parts.**

A Prelude to Seduction-Chapter3

"I'm sorry." She replied, turning around and running away.

"Primer!" Modo called out.

Everyone stared in shock.

Modo had gotten up to go after her when Raveena stopped him.

"Let me talk to her. Please." She said, laying a hand on his arm. The larger mouse nodded. Raveena found the young mouse sitting on the large window seat overlooking their garden. Primer was lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" The young queen asked her.

When she glanced at her, she could see tears formed in Primer's eyes. It hurt her to see it.

"I can never go back. I'm not the same person I was before..." She hesitated.

"What happened back in the Sand Raiders' camp wasn't your fault. You were an innocent victim. Those filthy pigs were to blame!" Ravenna spat out, "But don't worry. What I have planned for them will give us total victory."

"I know, but...my family...I really would like to see them, but..."

"And you know I'd want you to. New Mars will always be your home, Primer. And your family must love you a lot. From what you told me about them, they sound like nice people and your uncle seems very nice."

"Oh, he is! He lost his right arm during the war to save my brother Rimfire and me from Plutarkian raiders. He's the best!" Primer replied, face brightening up

And he was. So kind. So gentle. So loyal to his family that he'd risk anything to keep them safe from those who would harm them. Primer's face clouded again.

He still looked at her as the little sweet, wholesome girl he remembered. How could she tell him how she was violated and abused? How she always felt that her own self-worth was damaged beyond repair? She took a bath after that horrible ordeal. Wanting to scrub it all off.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it out of her mind. The only relief she felt was seeing her attackers die in front of her.

"I wish I could tell Uncle Modo what happened."Primer said, looking down.

"I have a feeling he'll still accept you for who you are. He loves you a lot, I see. " Raveena replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Your majesty..."Primer looked up, a grateful look in her eyes.

"Primer, it's just Raveena. You're like my sister. The one I lost during the war." Raveena stared off into space, wiping away a tear, "She was the only family I had left. I was quite young when the Fish Faces sold me to the Sand Raiders'. I would've been lost with out this meteor rock." She replied, holding up a piece of the small green stone made into a necklace.

"We both would've been lost. I owe you my life." Primer told her.

"So do we."

Raveena and Primer looked up to see Alexa and Arista.

"With this rock, I created this utopia for us all. A place away from the Fish Heads and other enemies."

"Don't forget. You also promised us husbands." Arista said.

"The new strangers are perfect for all of us." Alexa said, smiling, "I got dibs on the one called Vinnie."

"Wait just a minute, sister. I saw him first." Arista said.

"Well...we can share him, can't we?" Alexa asked, coyly glancing at her sister with a side glance, "I mean we share everything else."

"This isn't the same thing! He's mine!" Arista shouted.

"Fine. I'll take the big guy. He's just as attractive as his friend." Alexa replied.

"Listen, there isn't going to be any sharing of any kind. They were just leaving." Primer pointed out.

"We need them, Primer. Our race is dying. We need mates to produce offspring. It's the only way our race is going to survive." Alexa told her.

"I know, but you can't just keep them here." Primer said, adamantly, "They aren't some kind of lab animals."

"Relax, they'll be well treated." She replied.

"You know I'm right." Alexa said, turning to Raveena.

"Alexa is telling the truth. The Fish Heads wiped out a lot of our people. Our people must multiply and increase if we ever hope to rid the universe of them." Raveena said, nodding.

"That takes children. The more Martian mice there are, the greater our chances of defeating them."Alexa pointed out.

"I don't want them harmed." Primer said, turning to Raveena,"You won't hurt them, will you?"

"Of course not. During dinner, I'll have Drusilla bring them wine laced with a powerful aphrodisiac." Raveena said.

...

"Nice place ya got here. I'm shocked the Plutarkians didn't get wind of this place." Stoker said.

Everyone resumed the dinner. This time Primer sat with her uncle.

"They won't. But even if they did manage to stumble across it, we have ways of dealing with them." She replied, getting up and walking to the center of the room, "Oh, remain sitting, gentlemen. You'll find this entertaining."

Raveena held out her hand, palm down. Within minutes, a hole in the floor formed and a large scepter came up out of the floor. She grabbed it. The mice watched in amazement.

"Now, watch." She said, holding it in the air.

The green meteor rock on the scepter shimmered with an unearthly glow. Everyone looked outside through a viewing screen to see the exterior of the city.

"Alexa, throw it." She told her, handing her a small red ball. Alexa threw it outside. It was fried by invisible electric bolts of lightning.

Raveena grinned at their shocked faces.

"Electromagnetic waves with reversed polarity. Anything that enters that field is electrocuted." Raveena explained.

"So you see, my gentle mice, we're quite safe." She replied, walking back to her seat.

"How did you do that?" Throttle asked her.

"Now that is my little secret." She told him, smiling at she sat back down to dinner.

Drusilla had come in with a large flagon of red wine and five glass goblets.

"This is a recipe of my own making. I hope you like it." She replied, pouring out a glass and handing it to Throttle.

The latter just sniffed it.

"Is anything wrong?" Raveena asked, surprised he didn't take a sip.

"Sorry, but I don't really drink wine." Throttle replied, putting it down.

"You rookies don't know anything about class." Stoker said, accepting a glass from Raveena and taking a sip. Then another one. Within minutes, he was drunk. Vinnie took two sips and was out of it.

"Not bad wine. Even finer company." The older mouse murmured, seeing toga clad Martian Mice girls enter the room. He began eying their legs.

At this time, Arista came into the room holding a dulcimer while her sister carried a small harp. Both ladies began to play beautiful slow music. The ladies danced seductively. Stoker motioned one of the ladies over. She was pulled into his lap. She had her arms around his shoulders while he kissed her on the mouth. He then had his hand on her thigh. Throttle and Modo were shocked at how their leader was carrying on.

Arista had been eying Vinnie and made her way over to him. She then jumped into his lap.

"I want you." She whispered into his ear. She then began lightly nibbling on his ear. It was totally turning him on.

"For what?" He managed, slyly, body tensing at her touch.

"Whatever you want." she replied, kissing him.

Alexa, burning with envy, plopped down on the side of his lap.

"I can make you so happy." She murmured, kissing the side of his neck.

"No fair. He's mine." Arista pouted.

"No need to fight, sweetheart. There's plenty of the Vinman to go around." He replied, seductively pinching her on the behind which made her giggle.

"Um, I could learn to like your hands." She murmured, grinning.

"Why don't we go back to our room for a little party, hmm?" Alexa cooed to Vinnie.

"Why not?" He murmured. Both girls got up followed by Vinnie. They chuckled as Vinnie took turns pawing each of them. Their laughter got louder as he grabbed Alexa on the behind.

The other two mice couldn't believe how he was acting. Vinnie was normally a major flirt. They remembered how he would shamelessly flirt with Charley, but he was acting more perverted than usual.

"Okay, Vinnie's acting weird." Throttle thought.

"You know my palace is beautiful at this time of year." "Raveena purred,"Come and see."

Soon, they went into a throne room made of white marble.

"Hey, isn't that Red Tower? I thought the Fish Faces took it to Plutark years ago?" Throttle said, glancing out a window at a crimson colored tower off the right of the city.

"Actually, we created a replica to replace it. It is just as nice as the original. Bur sometimes, I prefer real things like fine men." She purred.

Throttle stiffened as he felt Raveena's slender arms hugging him from the back. Her body pressed against his. He felt warm sensations in inappropriate parts of his body. Something he hadn't felt in months.

"Raveena..." He managed, "You need to stop."

"But why? Here in New Mars, people are free to explore and let go of their...inhibitions." She murmured, pressing her body even more against him.

She was offering herself to him. He couldn't believe how hot this woman was. She was sexy and desirable. Even more than Carbine. His for the taking. True, he liked the attention, but the last thing he wanted was cheap sex. He took her arms off of him.

"I'm not from here." He turned to face her. Disappointment came over her face.

"What's the matter? Don't you like me?" She asked, looking up into his face.

"I do. You're a great girl, but this is moving too fast for me." He said.

"I just got out of a relationship a few months ago. I kinda wanna take things kinda slow." He explained.

"Do you still think about her?"she asked.

"Yeah. Kinda. Things ended badly between us."

"Oh, Throttle. Give me a chance. I'll make you so happy. If you stay here, you won't want for anything." She pleaded.

"You know I can't stay here. I have to get back to Earth to stop the Fish Faces from strip mining it like they did Mars."

"If he had drunk the wine, he would've have seen things my way."She accidentally thought out loud.

Throttle grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What did you put in the wine?" He questioned.

"Nothing. Just a little love potion." She answered, glancing down slyly.

"No wonder Vinnie and Stoker are hitting on anything female with a pulse." He said, releasing her.

"Don't worry. It'll wear off in an hour."

...

Minutes later, a bare chested Vinnie, affected by the love potion, was happily lying on a bed while a scantily clad Alexa danced sensuously in front of him and removed her top. Vinnie felt a slight breeze where his pants zipper was. Arista had undid his pants. She was now making movements on top of him. He glanced at her admiring her bare breasts. He was nervous and tense. He knew what she wanted. He wanted it too. She pressed her lips against his. She felt his tongue in her mouth as well as his hand fondling her butt liking how it felt.

Suddenly, an image flashed into his mind. A human female with auburn colored hair and blue green eyes standing in front of the Last Chance Garage. Her worried look as he went away. A shocked look came into his eyes. He pulled away from Arista as he leaped off the bed. He then began zipping up his pants.

"What's wrong?" Arista asked. She and Alexa stared at him puzzled.

"I can't do this." He said, walking away.

...

"Why'd you do it?"Throttle asked Raveena.

"I had no choice. Our race is dying. We have no men that were born and raised here. We have to capture males in order to bear children."

"Mistress Raveena!" cried a toga clad girl running in.

"What is it, Ana?"

"An enemy ship is approaching our air space."

"Put it on screen." She replied, as the view screen came up.

"A Plutarkian Battle Cruiser." Throttle said.

"Activate x-ray ion beam to see the interior of its hull." Raveena said.

There piloting the ship was a beige colored Martian Mouse with long dark hair. There was a determined look in her light brown eyes. Throttle's face lit up with recognition as he saw the familiar scar on the left side of her muzzle.

"Carbine." He said.

"You know her?" Raveena asked.

"My ex." He replied.

The whole situation was about to get a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

An Intense Situation- chapter 4 

"Primer, if something's bothering you, you need to tell me." Modo told her.

She had made it up in her mind she was going to tell him the truth. He had to know why she could never come back home with him. But fear of what he would think of her gripped her like a vice.

She had motioned her uncle away while the attempted wild orgy was going on. They walked to a small patio that overlooked the garden. There strawberry bushes and scarlet berries bloomed next to tomato plants. Kale, broccoli, and spinach grew nearby. It always gave Primer peace whenever she came there. She and her uncle sat in chairs outside. They could smell honeysuckles in the air.

" I just love honeysuckles. Grandma used to take the syrup from them and make honey cakes. Rimfire would lick the spoon it dripped from. I miss those days." She mused, avoiding his eyes.

But she could feel her uncle's gaze on her. One she's seen lots of times growing up. He'd always use it to get her to confess to any wrongdoing she's done. Primer's smile faded. She took a deep breath

"Alright. I'll tell you. The Fish Heads. They took me and sold me to the Sand Raiders. It was horrible. They...hurt me." She began.

"Sweetie..." Modo began.

"They...did...things.." Primer began folding up her arms to her body. Modo wanted to hug his niece but instinct told him she wouldn't accept it yet. So he hesitated. She had to get it all out.

"Tore my clothes and..." She broke down kneeling in front of her uncle as the tears came. She couldn't finish.

"Lil' niece..." He took her in his arms. She accepted his hug as bitter tears showered her uncle's metal chest plate, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. Forgive me."

"Uncle?" Primer asked, puzzled, looking up at her uncle. Tears had formed in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." She told him.

"No. I promised to always keep you and your brother safe. Always told your mother, my sister, you'd be fine with me. I failed. If I could've been there...it never would've happened." He replied, looking away, "I'd have killed every one of those bastards!"

Primer looked shocked. She'd never heard her uncle speak like this. He was always so confident. Now here he was blaming himself for what happened to her.

"Uncle, stop! Listen." She replied, wiping away his tears with her fingers like he used to do when she was little, " You can't be everywhere. No one can. Besides, the ones that hurt me are gone. Let's talk about how pleasant the garden is."

"My sentiments, exactly."

Modo and Primer looked up to see Alexa, fully clothed, just enter the patio.

"Mind it I sit?" She asked, pulling out a chair. Not waiting for a response pulled up and sat next to Modo. Primer rolled her eyes as Alexa gave Modo that "come hither" look.

"What do you want, Alexa?" Primer asked, clearly annoyed.

"Nothing. Just looking for interesting company, that's all." She replied.

"And Vinnie wasn't enough?"Modo asked, being polite but at the same time annoyed.

"He clearly prefers my sister instead of me." She replied, miffed.

"You wouldn't know it. He couldn't keep his hands off of both of you."Primer said, "I knew that crazy lust potion of Raveena's was a bad idea."

"It didn't last for very long anyway. Something scared him and he ran off."

"Alexa!" a dressed Arista cried out running towards her sister.

"What's going on, Arista?"

"A visitor. Just entered Deimos."

...

"Had fun?" Throttle asked, sarcastically, watching Vinnie pull his bandoliers over his chest. He'd just left the twins' quarters.

"Funny." Vinnie muttered, annoyed. Stoker had just come into the room.

"Oh, man. I feel like I got the world's biggest hangover." He said, clutching his head, "I must have gotten drunk. But how? I only drank one glass of wine. I don't get it."

"Why, I don't fool with the stuff. Give me something out of a can any day." Modo said. Primer had come in followed by Alexa and Arista.

"Ana, open up audios and visuals." Raveena said, telling the young officer.

"Yes, mistress." She said, pressing some buttons on a computer console.

"Attention, identify yourself." Raveena said to the person in the battle Cruiser.

"General Carbine of the Resistance on planet Mars. Whom am I speaking to?"

"You are addressing Raveena, Queen of New Mars. State why you have come."

"You have four of my best soldiers there. One of whom is my uncle." Carbine replied, "I want them released at once."

"No one is holding them prisoner."

"Really? Other soldiers were sent. They haven't returned. If you don't let these mice go, I'll fire on this moon." Carbine fumed.

"Don't try to fight us. This whole area is protected by our defense rays. You'd be dead before you pressed a button." Raveena replied, annoyed.

"Let me talk to her." Throttle said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The scowl she wore became a small smile.

"Very well."

"Carbine, it's Throttle. My bros and Stoker are okay." He said.

"Throttle? You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't hurt anybody. They're our own people.

Carbine's eyes grew wide with surprise.

Within minutes, Ana, followed by Alexa and Arista were dispatched into bring her to New Mars.

"Your majesty." Carbine said, nodding formally to Raveena as she entered the city.

Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie stood next to Stoker. The other Martian mice officers stood nearby. Raveena had stepped out to greet her. Primer stood next to her uncle.

"General." She nodded back.

"Stoker told me he was going to Earth to find you guys. Martian Command reported seeing Modo's niece here. I knew they'd somehow get ahold of him. He would try to find her."Carbine said, turning to Throttle.

"And you figured I'd follow."

"Oh, I knew you and Vinnie here would go with him to make sure this wasn't some trap set by the Plutarkians." She replied, then looking around at the crystal buildings around her, "But where is here? This moon hasn't been inhabited in years."

"This is New Mars. For five years, we have lived here in peace and harmony." Raveena replied.

"And you are?" Carbine questioned.

"I am the lady Raveena, queen of New Mars."

"New Mars?" Carbine looked puzzled.

"Yes. We are a city of a new generation of Martian Mice determined to grow and destroy the Plutarkian disease!" Raveena explained.

"And how do you propose to do that? We've been fighting the Fish Heads for years. They wiped out a good majority of the cave mouse population on Mars. Turned it into a desert. Then they moved on to other planets. If we couldn't stop them, what makes you think you can?" Carbine questioned.

"You dare to question our queen?" Ana said, angrily.

'It's alright, Ana. There are always going to be doubters in our midst." Raveena said, walking to the center of the room. She raised her hand over as a small hole in the floor opened as a computer console appeared.

She opened a small compartment and placed the meteor rock in it. It glowed with an unearthly hue. A screen opened up revealing what appeared to be a giant cannon. The mice were shocked at what they saw.

"As you can see, my people have been preparing for war against our enemies. A weapon of mass destruction. With it, we are able to destroy Plutark."

"But what about their defense shields? Their planet is protected by them."Stoker said.

"We've been able to figure out a way to penetrate and disable their defense shields. Once that happens, they'll be helpless. As you say, 'sitting ducks.'"

"And what is this big secret? How were you able to disable their defenses?" Carbine asked.

"I'm afraid that will have to remain my little secret." Raveena said.

"Unless, there is no secret and all this is just one big lie." Carbine said, then grabbing Throttle by the ear, "C'mon, we're leaving."

"He is not going." Raveena said, removing her hand from Throttle's ear.

Carbine looked surprised. Most people in the military particularly the few female officers were scared of her because she had a reputation for having a super bad temper. They were afraid to set her off. Her uncle called her Hothead Queen when she wasn't there. Raveena wasn't in the military yet she challenged her.

She didn't know Carbine personally but she didn't like the way she treated Throttle. Yanking on him like he was her child instead of her boyfriend.

"Says who? This is a matter for Martian Command. These mice are my soldiers. I have a duty as general of the Martian Military to bring them home to Mars." Carbine replied, motioning to Throttle and the others.

"As you've been told. They are in no danger. But I will not allow you to mistreat guests in my city."Raveena said.

"No one's mistreating anyone." Throttle told her.

"Then why do you allow her to manhandle you in that manner? In New Mars, if one of my maidens were treated like this, the offender would be flogged with a whip."

"And how do we even know you're on our side? You could be working for the Fish Heads." Carbine said.

"I would never betray a fellow Martian Mouse. We are all the same." She said.

"Are we? Funny. I've never heard of you before."

"If you must know, I used to live on Mars. My family perished during the war."

"I'm sorry." Throttle sympathized.

"Yes, well. It was a hard time. But now, I look to the present and the future. I don't dwell on the past."

Raveena looked away. She couldn't afford to reflect on her past. She had to think about what was going on now. New Mars needed her. Her plan to destroy Plutark was finally going to come together. She just had to convince Throttle and his friends to stay then things would go well. But how was the question. And now, the dreaded ex who won't stay out of the picture has just arrived.

"I've got to eliminate the competition somehow." She thought, "Then Throttle will be mine."

"Look, these soldiers are part of the Resistance on Mars. The planet is unprotected." Carbine explained, "They have to go."

"So's Earth. I gotta make sure Charley-girl is safe." Vinnie said.

"Vinnie." Arista said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm sorry, Arista. I hafta go back." He told her.

"But we belong together." She begged.

"Look, you're a great girl, sweetheart, but there's someone else I like a lot."He replied, untangling her arm.

Arista couldn't believe it.

"You're dumping me? For an Earth woman?" She questioned.

"Dump is such a harsh word." Vinnie nervously chuckled.

"I'll kill her if I see you with her!" She screamed.

"And I'll help!" Alexa cried out angrily.

"Oh, smooth move, Romeo." Throttle told Vinnie.

"What can I say? The chicks dig me." He replied.

"So much that they want to kill for you? I wouldn't want that kind of attention." Modo said.

"N-now, ladies. There's no need for this." Raveena told Arista and Alexa, "They aren't leaving.'

"You're not keeping them here like prisoners." Carbine said, "You're breaking Martian Law."

"As I said. They're guests." Raveena replied, then turning to the mice, "New Mars is an oasis of pleasure as you've seen. We have everything that we need here. Do you really want to return to a place of war and desolation? And as to Earth, I've heard that the beings there are strange. They fear what they don't understand. We're Martian Mice. They won't accept you for who you are. Stay here and you won't ever have to worry about anything again."

"That's a generous offer, Raveena, uh, Your Highness, but our place is on Earth. We have a friend there whose closer than a sister." Throttle told her.

"I'll let your friends go if just you stay." Raveena smiled, slyly.

"Ahem." Arista cleared her throat.

"And Vinnie." Raveena said, sighing.

"He's not staying." Carbine said, fists on hips,"You heard him."

"This is my city. My rules. Deal with it." Raveena replied, staring back at her.

She was inches from Carbine's face. Both women were now facing each other. Neither one backing down.

"You want him? You've got to fight me for him. To the Victor goes the mouse!"Raveena cried out, gazing fondly at Throttle.

"You're on!" Carbine cried out.


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, thanks go to DinoDragonMaster for assisting me with this chapter. A true Fan Fictionista!**

May The Best Mouse Win -Chapter 5

New Mars was full of wonders. Besides its beautiful city and gardens one of those wonders was the Ivory Arena. It was a large stadium made up of white stone like marble. It was down to this very arena that the mice were led by Raveena and her maidens. They went down a long corridor that opened up into it. The mice were seated along with the maidens in the stone seats. Modo sat next to his niece while the twins sat next to Vinnie.

Raveena and Carbine stood in the center of the stadium. Raveena was clad in a golden form-fitting warrior outfit. She looked like a cross between Xena, Warrior Princess and Wonder Woman. The silver tiara she wore earlier was replaced with a gold one. She wore a sword and matching shield. Carbine was still dressed in her Freedom Fighter clothes but held a sword and shield as well.

"I'm assuming you know how to use a sword?" Raveena asked her.

"Hello? You're talking to the leader of the Martian Resistance! I'm also general of the Martian Military forces. I'm top in my class. I can outrun and out fight anyone " she replied, annoyed.

"Let's see if you fight as tough as you talk!" She replied, hitting her sword against her shield.

"Bring it!." Carbine spat out, drawing her sword.

Raveena charged her sword drawn. Carbine blocked it with her own sword.

"Very good." Raveena said.

"Thanks." Carbine replied, facing her down.

"But not good enough." She said, leg tripping her. Carbine fell face down to the ground.

Throttle and the other mice watched shocked.

"You've won, majesty!" Alexa cried out, triumphantly, "Now finish her off!"

Raveena drew out her sword.

"Stop, Raveena!" Primer called out, hand outstretched.

"Don't interfere, Primer, or the challenge is void." Raveena called back.

"I'm not, but I want a fair fight." She explained.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Arista asked.

"Our queen could lose." Alexa said.

"So could Carbine." Throttle said.

"Relax, bro. The general can take of herself." Modo told him, hand on his shoulder.

Throttle knew he was right. It still didn't stop him from worrying about her. He also knew Carbine would skin him alive if he stepped in to help. She was the type of person who wanted to do things herself. She would never back way from a challenge no matter how crazy he thought it was. Once she set her mind to do something, it got done.

He remembered how determined she was to arrest and execute them the first time he and his bros came back to Mars. She thought they had joined forces with Lawrence Limburger and betrayed their people. She had a one-track mind. Nothing he said convinced her of their innocence till he and his friends saved them from getting squashed by a giant ice glacier. They thought they would be able to put all this behind them and start over. No such luck. Being torn between their duty to save the universe and their relationship took a toll on them both. As a result, what they had was over. Or was it?

"I don't need this to take of you!" She put her sword back. Carbine tried to get up but was shoved down by Raveena.

"Give up, woman." Raveena said, triumphantly shoving Carbine a second time with her foot, "The best mouse won! Me!"

"Dream on, slut!" Carbine replied, grabbing her foot as she went to shove her again. She pulled, body slamming her to the ground.

"Oooh!" Everyone groaned.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Stoker grinned.

"Why, you!" Raveena screamed, leaping at Carbine. The two women were rolling around on the ground, hair pulling and wrestling.

Raveena paused to glance over at Throttle who shook his head in disbelief. She pulled away from Carbine and got up.

"You fight well." She told her.

"'Glad you enjoyed it. Me and my friends will be leaving now." Carbine said, getting up.

"Not so fast. The challenge isn't over yet. Next, we have to test your skill." Raveena said.

Within minutes, each mouse was armed with a leather bag filled with arrows made of hawk feathers and each held a large wooden bow. A good distance away was a large wooden target standing in front of them and tied to two branches were two small feathers hanging down.

"The one that shoots the arrow into the target without it touching the feathers wins." Raveena said, "I go first."

Raveena put an arrow in her bow, took aim, and fired. The arrow flew through the air a few inches below the dangling feathers. It struck dead center in the target.

The twins and Primer applauded Raveena.

"Beat that if you can." She smirked at Carbine which the latter ignored.

"C'mon, babe. You can do it." Throttle cheered her on. She smiled at him then frowned as she glanced at the target. She placed an arrow in the bow, raised it at the target, and was about to fire when Raveena tripped and bumped her from the back.

"Oops! Clumsy me!" She said.

The bow flew out of Carbine's hands. The arrow flew over the target into one of the stone pillars and stuck there. Luckily, no one was standing there.

"You did that on purpose!" Carbine countered.

"Now, now. Don't be a sore loser." Raveena replied.

"I didn't lose anything, you cheater!" She shouted.

"Fine. We'll let Throttle decide who he wants to be with. This last challenge will be a contest of beauty and sex appeal."

"Forget it. There's no way I'm wearing this trashy thing!" She exclaimed, holding up a slinky, bikini-like slave girl outfit.

It looked kind of like the same outfit Princess Leia from Star Wars wore when she got caught by Jabba The Hut. Carbine cringed at the brass brasserie tied by a leather string, the matching g-thong panty tied with red veils tied in front and back.

"Then allow me." Raveena said, clad in the same outfit and wearing leather ankle boots. She began walking up hips swaying to Throttle who gasped. The outfit left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It showed off everything. Vinnie's eyes were as big as saucers. Modo covered his niece's eyes with his hand while his face was redder than a beet. Raveena's boobs were halfway spilling out. Throttle couldn't believe how sexy this woman was.

"Oh, Throttle. I love you!" Raveena purred, taking him into her arms. His face buried between her super large breasts.

"Oh, man...her breasts are softer than Carbine's!" He thought, dreamily.

"Why don't I give you a private showing?" She whispered into his ear while smiling in triumph.

"That little tramp!" Carbine fumed, "I'll show her!"

Carbine ducked behind a pillar and changed.

"Hey, Mighty Mouse! Get a gander at this!"

Carbine sauntered out in the slinky outfit which showed off her curves.

"Babe, you look great!" Throttle exclaimed, glancing at her. Then pulling away from Raveena to get a a super good look.

"Sweetheart, you've been hiding that all this time?" Vinnie wondered, shocked at how hot she looked.

Hotter than any of the mice had ever seen her.

"Who's the sexiest now?" Carbine crowed.

Raveena looked annoyed.

"I won't lose to that woman!" She thought.

She then grabbed Throttle's face kissing him squarely on the mouth. The tan leader blushed and his face was flushed. Carbine then kissed him as well.

"How come I don't got two hot chicks chasing after me? What's Throttle got that I don't?" Vinnie groaned.

"What did you just call me, Snowball?!" Carbine said, pulling away from Throttle. By now, both women were staring at Vinnie.

"I'll have you know I'm not some whore. And I won't be spoken to like one! I'm queen of this empire." Raveena declared.

Suddenly, the whole place began glowing in flashing lights.

"What's going on?" Primer asked.

"Trouble!" Raveena cried out, then proceeded to run to her throne room. She ran followed by the others. She ran up to a computer console and pressed a button. There on the screen were two large space crafts.

"Plutarkian Battle Cruisers." Throttle said.

"They've entered the airspace of Deimos!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Can they detect us?" Arista asked.

"Activate cloaking shield." Raveena told Ana, "As long as they can't see us, we're safe."

"Yes, majesty."

"Question is, what are they doing here?" Carbine asked.

"You tell me. This is your fault! You brought them here!" Raveena countered.

"First of all, I didn't know anything about your little community here. Second, why would I bring the Fish Faces, our biggest enemies, to a whole city of our own people? Third, I'm not a traitor."

"She's right. She's on our side." Throttle said.

"Thank you." Carbine said.

"But what will we do?" Ana said, "We only have enough energy in the cloaking shield to last one hour!"

"Let's fry them with our lasers!" Alexa said, "That'll get them!"

"They'll know we're here. We can't take that chance." Primer argued.

"She's right. Besides, those two battle cruisers are just a scouting party. If they know we're here, more will come." Carbine said.

"Then what can we do?" Arista asked.

"We have to drive them away from Deimos." Raveena said, "Any ideas?"

"A diversion of course." Carbine said, "And we already have the three mice that are up to the challenge."

Carbine had placed her hand on Throttle's shoulder and glanced over at Vinnie and Modo.

"Awooo! I'm so ready! Finally, some action! Let's go blow up some Fish Heads!" Vinnie whooped.

"Whoa! Simmer down, Vin." Throttle told him.

Yeah, we're supposed to be driving them away." Modo told him.

"And that involves you three gloryhounds doing it without blowing anything up." Stoker said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Vinnie asked, "It's what we do best!"

"Seriously, does it hurt you to think?!" Carbine groaned.

Vinnie was turning to answer her when instead he stood there gaping and grinning.

Carbine looked down at herself.

"Oh, for crying out loud! Let me get out of this slink wear and into something more suitable." She replied, picking up her Freedom Fighter clothes and changing behind a pillar. Vinnie watched her walk off in the trashy outfit.

"Ow! What was that for?" He frowned at Throttle who just struck him in the back of the head.

"Quit ogling my girl." He told him.

Suddenly, Throttle was tackled by Carbine and engulfed in a bear hug.

"You called me your girl. Does this mean?" She asked, eyes hopeful and bright as two shining stars.

"I never stopped loving you, Carbine."

"Throttle..." Carbine smiled, as they embraced.

Raveena stood off to a distance watching them.

"Throttle...I want you..." She breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

Facing The Enemy-Chapter 6

The Plutarkian Battle Cruisers continued to hover over Deimos.

"Captain Sturgeon, our sensors detect several lifeforms on the surface of the Martian Moon Deimos." A Plutarkian officer and pilot told him.

"Impossible. This moon is supposed to be extinct. It's unable to sustain any life." He replied, then putting a scaly hand to his overwide chin, "Unless...could someone have found this deserted moon and actually found a way to live here?"

"If they have, there's land. Land that Plutark is going to have. The High Chairman will promote me to commander!" He thought, happily.

"Leutenant, prepare to fire a warning shot on Deimos. Whoever is here will come out." He told him.

"Yes, sir."

...

Raveena felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Primer glancing at her with a sympathetic look.

"Raveena, I'm sorry, but maybe you should try to forget him. We have much bigger problems."

She frowned at Primer. But before she could say anything, there was suddenly a huge blast that knocked everyone to the floor.

"What happened?" Primer asked, helping Raveena up who shook off her concern.

"I'm fine. Activate defense shields, Ana." She called out.

"We don't have enough energy for the defense shields. A lot of it went to cloaking our city from the Plutarkians' eyes. If we use anymore, it'll deplete our system." Ana replied.

"Well, cloaking didn't help. The Fish Heads still fired on us." Alexa said.

"Their ships' sensors must've detected something on Deimos." Raveena said, thoughtfully, then louder, "They mustn't find New Mars! "

"And they won't." Throttle said, then to Modo and Vinnie, "Let's chase off some Fish Heads!"

All three mice whistled for their bikes. The bikes rode up to their respected riders. They put on their helmets preparing to ride off.

"Watch yourself out there, hotshot." Carbine replied, grinning and giving Throttle a look of love.

"Yes, get back to us safe." Raveena said.

"All of you." Arista said, glancing at Vinnie who slightly blushed.

"Uncle.." Primer began.

"Not to worry, Lil Niece. Your uncle comes from a long line of some of the toughest Martian Mice on Mars. I'll be okay." He smiled, as he hugged her.

"You told me and Rimfire once when we were kids you'd give your right arm to keep us safe." She replied, looking down, "This time, I don't want it to be your life."

"You two are the only family next to my bros that I have left. I'll keep you safe or die trying." He told her firmly.

"Uncle..be careful." She said, glancing at him with love and trust.

He released her with a smile and a wave.

"Let's rock..." Throttle called out.

"And ride!" Modo and Vinnie shouted.

They rode a good distance from New Mars and were soon in the desert. Ice Spiders came out of large hills towards them.

"Oh, mama! Not those creepy crawlers again!" Modo groaned.

"Sir, we're detected three vehicles riding on the surface of the moon. They appear to be motorcycles." The leutenant on the battle cruiser said, glancing at the screen

"Motorcycles? From where?" Captain Sturgeon asked.

"They appear to be from members of the cave mouse population from Mars." He replied.

"I thought a large majority of those wretched mice were wiped out during the Plutarkian war. Freedom Fighters. Has to be. They survived. But not for long. Blow them off the face of the moon!"He commanded.

Within minutes, the Biker Mice found themselves having to dodge and swerve to avoid getting hit by the firepower of the battle cruisers.

"Uh-oh! Looks like they found us."Vinnie said.

"No kidding." Modo replied, "You can smell those Fish Heads' stink a mile away."

"Follow my lead, bros!" Throttle called back.

Throttle had his lady popawheelie. The bike flew threw the air. The ice spider facing him shot out its webbing and missed. The bike landed on the humongous back then it went up near one of the battle cruisers. Throttle pressed a button on the computer console on his bike to activate a hang glider. Wings shot out of the sides of his bike. He was now airborne. Vinnie and Modo did the same.

"I got you rotten mice now!" Captain Sturgeon said, as he saw the visual of the mice on his ship.

The three mice, knowing they were on screen, began waving and playing around by making faces. Then glanced up and flew off quickly. The last thing he saw before he was about to fire on the mice was a glimpse of a giant spider's inner jaw opening then suddenly the ship covered in a thick, silky white substance.

"What's going on? I can't see!" The captain cried out.

The computer console began smoking and was on fire.

"Battle Cruisers two, do you read me?"Captain Sturgeon asked, addressing the other ship.

"We can't, sir! Our systems are jammed! We need help AAAH!" One of the officers of the other ship screamed.

Captain Sturgeon watched in horror as the other battle cruiser was cocooned in thick webbing and carried off by an ice spider.

"Captain, what'll we do?" asked another officer who stood by him watching, "Should we help them?"

"Nothing anyone can do. Once those ice spiders get you, you're history." He replied, solemnly.

"Sir! Our own systems are jammed! We're losing power!" The leutenant screamed.

"Switch to auxillary power and take us back to Plutark." He said.

The pilot did as he was ordered. The ship was brought back under control and flew off leaving Deimos.

"You've won this round, Resistance, but I'll be back!" He replied, angrily watching them on the view screen.

"We'll be waiting for you, Stink Breath!" Throttle said.

"Awooooo! Are we the baddest mammajammas in the cosmos or what?" Vinnie crowed.

"'Don't celebrate yet, Vin. Those Fish Faces know we're here." Modo said.

"You know they're gonna tell the head honcho. Then this moon will soon be crawling with them." Throttle said.

"So, no biggie. I say when they come we whip their tails and fire a few missiles into their ships watching them explode as they try to escape. That always puts me in a good mood." He said.

"And how much is a few?" Modo smirked.

"Oh, a couple million." He replied.

"Well, as much as I'd like that plan, we have to think about the people in New Mars. We can't endanger anyone's life with flying shrapnel and debris from their ships. We'll have to get them some place safe." Throttle said.

"I definitely don't want Primer here when all this is going on." Modo said.

"Or Carbine." Throttle said, "Even if she can hold her own in battle."

"Stoker can get everyone back to Mars, can't he?" Vinnie asked.

"I don't know." Throttle said, "But I do know one thing: this moon is going to get less isolated."

"You're safe! Thank the High Mother of Mars!" cried a voice.

The mice looked up to see Raveena, dressed in her regular royal apparel consisting of her white gown and silver tiara approaching them followed by Carbine, who was fully dressed in her Freedom Fighter outfit. Stoker, The twins and Primer followed them.

"We saw the whole battle on screen. You were magnificent!" Raveena cried out, engulfing Throttle in a big bear hug.

The latter's face was redder than a tomato. Carbine looked like she wanted to throw her off a cliff. She got between them shoving her back from Throttle. Raveena glared at Carbine which she ignored.

"It's still not over. The Fish Heads will be back with reinforcements." Carbine told Throttle.

"Which is why we were wondering if you can use your teleporter to get the queen and her people back to Mars, Stoker." Throttle said, addressing the older command leader.

"We're not leaving." Raveena said, firmly.

"You can't stay here. The Fish Faces are gonna be launching a full scale attack against Deimos. Which means once those defense shields go, your city will be blown to pieces." Throttle told her.

"Plus, I can't leave my niece here." Modo said, then turning to Primer, "I lost you once, I won't lose you again."

Primer smiled at her uncle as he gave his niece a fatherly gaze. She was like the daughter he never had. It bothered him that he hadn't been able to protect her. But he was never going to fail her again if his life depended on it.

"How about it, Coach? Can you get that thing to send us home?" Vinnie asked.

"If I hooked up the teleporter to a more advanced computer system, I'd be able to get us all back to Mars." Stoker explained.

"Oh, Vinnie. Don't go." Arista cried, grabbing onto his arm.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I like you, but there's someone else I like a whole lot more." Vinnie said, detangling her hands.

The image of Charley Davidson flashed through his mind.

The sad look in the light green and blue eyes as he left Earth didn't escape his vision. Her light auburn hair and soft cheek his fingers brushed against as he gently cupped her face he couldn't get over.

"I told you we aren't leaving. New Mars is our home. You're asking us to abandon everything I've built here." Raveena said, pointing to the city in question hidden by a weakening cloaking shield which just disappeared and revealed the city.

"The city! It's exposed!" Alexa cried.

"I can still..."Raveena began, holding up her glowing meteor rock toward the city.

The city shown then flickered like a light about to go out except the city disappeared then reappeared.

"An illusion? New Mars is an illusion!" Carbine exclaimed.

"No! It's as real as you or me!" Raveena cried out, looking away and down,angry that her secret was revealed.

"She's right. It's more real and wonderful than being on Mars!" Alexa said.

"Mars is our home." Modo told them, "Yours, mine, every Martian Mouse."

"It was taken over by Plutarkians! Monsters who bought off our corrupt government for a few gold fins!" Raveena spat out, "But don't worry. I have a secret weapon that will make them pay for what they did to us!"

"Come back with us to Mars." Throttle said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Noooo!" She cried out, hand with meteor outstretched as Throttle suddenly felt himself levitating in mid-air. Vinnie tried to tackle her when she caused him to fly in the air. Modo tried to subdue her from behind when he was knocked into a stone pillar. Within minutes, The Biker Mice, Stoker, and Carbine were levitating in mid-air.

"Raveena, no!" Primer said.

"They're trying to make us leave our home! Our beloved New Mars. I won't allow it!"

"Arrest that traitor!" Alexa said, grabbing Primer by one arm while Arista grabbed the other putting them behind her back.

"Primer!" Modo called out.

"We'll take them to the Crystal Garden so they can see what happens to those who turn against us." Raveena cried out.

This day just suddenly went from bad to worse.


	7. Chapter 7

A Serious Dilemma- Chapter 7

Captain Sturgeon and his crew barely arrived back on Plutark. His ship was badly damaged during his battle with the Biker Mice. Repair crews worked around the clock to remove the thick webbing from the ship. He paid them a few gold fins to keep their mouths shut. He wasn't about to let the High Chairman know what happened on Deimos. The consequences were quite severe.

He remembered what happened to the last Plutarkian who failed the High Chairman. He was grounded up into mush and forcefed to his remaining family members. He shuddered every time he thought of it. So failure wasn't an option.

He was mad and he wanted to pay back the ones who cost him his other battle cruiser.. Big time.

'Ah, Captain. Welcome back." Lord Camenbert said, as he entered his throne room to give his report.

"Thank you."

"Tut." Lord Camenbert held up a finny hand to interrupt him, "Have you forgotten the Plutarkian greeting?"

"Oh, forgive me, my Lord."

Both Plutarkians squatted down till their rear ends were touching and hands outstretched.

"Cheek to cheek and stink to stink as Plutark rules the Galaxy shrink! Woooooo!"

"Ah. Much better." Lord Camenbert sighed, happily, getting up,"Now what have you to report about Deimos?"

Captain Sturgeon struggled to get on his feet.

"We have detected Martian Mice living there." He replied, "It was a miracle we survived an attack from them. I escaped with the ship I had."

"Didn't two battle cruisers go out? Where's the other one?"

"It blew it up!" He lied, "Faulty wiring."

"Go back there and finish the business you were sent to do!" Lord Camenbert told him.

"Yes, High Chairman." The captain said, getting up and quickly going out.

...

"Look, you're making a huge mistake. We haven't turned against anybody." Throttle said.

"Silence!" Raveena shouted.

The five mice along with Primer were lead away to a small garden made up of crystal statues. In it, red scarlet berry bushes grew. They looked like a cross between a cherry and a blueberry but much larger. The mice were led to a giant metal cauldron that stood in the center of the garden on a cobblestone floor. It was covered by a silk cloth and tied by a rope. Alexa and Arista undid the rope and pulled off the cloth. A thick glittery liquid lined the inside of the cauldron.

The Biker Mice themselves were tied with a large chain and padlock. Stoker, Carbine, and Primer were also secured the same way.

"Raveena, sisters...don't do this." Primer pleaded.

"Quiet, you traitor!"" Alexa cried out, "How can you side with people who would take us from the only safe home we've ever known?"

"It's not going to stay safe for long. Those Reek Fishes are going to level this moon flat." Vinnie told her.

"Raveena, you're my best friend. A sister I never had. Do you really want to endanger our lives by forcing us to stay here?" Primer asked.

"Would you rather go back to Mars? Back to the Sand Raiders camp, Primer? You know how we were treated. Like slaves. My master beat me every time I burned his dinner or anything else he thought I did wrong." Raveena said, looking off into the distance, "I lost everything on Mars. The only thing I had left was a goat that the Fish Heads took from me. They killed it! They spread its blood on the ground to make everyone think I was dead. Then sold me to the Sand Raiders like I was a piece of property! The master I had beat me to a pulp the first night!"

Modo's single eye glowed red as a police siren. He hated to hear about anyone being hurt especially women and children.

"I felt like dying till I found this meteor. I saw the Sand Raiders hurt Primer. I was so mad. I aimed and burned up everyone of those leecherous buzzards!"Raveena replied, as a gleam of hated shown in her eyes, then seeing everyone starting at her.

"Don't look at me like that! They got what they deserved!" She spat out.

"It gave me everything I ever wanted. I knew that I didn't want to start over on Mars."Raveena continued,"So I used this meteor rock to transport me and the other slave girls imprisoned to Deimos. I created New Mars and everything in it. Everyone is happy here."

"No they're not!"

Raveena turned to face Carbine.

"All you're doing is running away from life instead of facing it. You think you're the only one who's lost everything? "Carbine questioned, "Countless Martian Mice were killed trying to stop the Plutarkians from digging up our planet."

"Plus, I do want to go back to Mars. I miss my brother. My home." Primer said, then turning to Modo,"I was afraid at first to go back but now that I know you love me no matter what, I'm relieved."

"That liquid you see in that cauldron is capable of turning anyone into a statue. All these statues you see here are people who turned against us." Raveena explained.

Stoker recognized the two officers who first arrived on New Mars now turned into crystal statues.

"It can't be?" He cried out.

"Weep not for them. One of them broke Darma's heart by cheating with one of the other maidens. I believe the offending girl is right next to him."

The mice looked on in horror at the three mice who were once alive and are now dead and turned into statues. Looks of sheer terror on their faces.

"The other one broke off his relationship with the one of the other maidens and tried to escape."

Throttle grit his teeth and frowned at Raveena. Is she really that inhuman? Without any conscience?

"Throttle, you still have a chance to save your friends by accepting my hand in marriage." Raveena told him, softly.

"You just don't give up, do you? He's not yours to settle down with!" Carbine cried out, struggling against the chain to get free, "He's mine!"

"What do you say?" Raveena said, in a sing-song voice and smiling triumphantly.

"Well, the only thing I can say is ...Single Tail Trick number one!" He called out, as the Biker Mice threw off the chain and padlock which Throttle picked with his tail.

Vinnie swung Throttle towards Raveena catching her off guard. His tail snatched the meteor rock out of her hand. Modo fired the laser cannon on his cybernetic arm at the chains holding Stoker, Carbine and Primer freeing them.

Raveena, Alexa, and Arista looked up at the Biker Mice and their three companions.

"It's over." Throttle declared. He was just about to crush the meteor when he and everyone were thrown to the ground.

"What just happened?" Alexa asked.

"Plutarkian Destroyers!" Throttle said.

The mice looked to see at least twenty aircrafts. Captain Sturgeon was at the controls of one of them.

"I told you i'd be back." He crowed, "Prepare to meet your maker!"

"Oh, mama! This whole thing just got a whole lot messier." Modo groaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Showdown on Deimos-chapter 8

"Don't sweat it, bro. It's twenty of them. Three of us. My kind of odds." Vinnie said, cracking his knuckles.

"Are you insane? To go against an entire Armada of Plutarkian Destroyers is suicide!" Raveena said.

"All part of being a hero, sweetheart." The latter replied.

"We're gonna need that transporter pronto." Throttle said.

"We just need to hook it up to a large computer. There's got to be one in N-" Modo began.

"Uncle Modo, what's wrong? Why are-" Primer gasped.

Everyone turned quickly to see what the two startled mice were staring at. Where New Mars once stood was now an empty spot. The beautiful gardens were gone and the only thing that remained were deep moon craters.

"Ana! Drusilla!" Raveena cried out, "Where...?"

"We're right here, majesty!" Ana cried out, as she and Drusilla ran up to them. They carefully avoided fire power on them as they dove around the Destroyers.

"Awooooo! Hero to the rescue!" Vinnie crowed.

He rode up to the two girls.

"Give ya a ride, ladies." He said, helping them on his bike.

"We got out before the city disappeared." Drusilla explained.

"Our home is gone!" Arista cried out.

"But how?"Raveena asked.

"Here's your answer. When i fell, the meteor got crushed pretty badly." Throttle replied, holding up the pieces of the meteor rock.

"Nooo! My meteor! It can't...She cried out, holding up her hands in a prayer wishing what he just said wasn't true. Unfortunately, it was. Suddenly, she began glowing. Her beautiful gown and tiara transformed into an ugly, ragged brown dress with patches. Her disheveled hair hung down long and uncombed.

She saw Throttle and the other mice staring at her.

"Nooo! Don't look at me! Don't look at me!" She screamed. She couldn't bear the thought of Throttle or anyone else seeing her like this.

The same thing happened to the other maidens. Everyone wore ragged clothing.

"So it's all over." Alexa said, with a resigned sigh, "The only home. The only good home we ever had is now gone. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Nonsense." Carbine said, "There's plenty of space back on Mars. I'll find a home for you all."

"You'd help us?" Arista asked, "After the way we treated you?"

"You're Martian Mice like us. We have to stick together." Carbine replied, with a smile.

"Yeah, well...maybe you're not so bad after all." Alexa muttered.

"Now, isn't that touching."

Everyone looked up to see Captain Sturgeon standing on the balcony of his Destroyer glaring at them.

"You mice have caused me no end of trouble. Prepare to die." He cried out, aiming a laser cannon at at them.

He hit a button on his console. A missile shot out. All the mice scattered. Modo grabbed Primer. while Vinnie grabbed the twins. Both hid behind a huge rock. Carbine whipped out her blaster as she got behind the rock. Raveena hid as well. She looked behind her and around surprised expecting to see Throttle standing next to her. He wasn't there.

"Throttle, get outta there!" She cried out.

The latter was armed to the t with both blasters.

"Sure, after I take out some Destroyers." He replied, twirling the blasters and firing knocking out the computer system of one Destroyer.

"Hey, no fair! I do the stupid, macho, life-threatening stuff around here! How come Throttle gets to have all the fun?" Vinnie moaned.

The ship crashed a few feet in front of him. Soldiers stumbled out and then cringed at the sight of Modo and Vinnie standing over them.

"There ya go, bro. Just moved the party to terra firma." Throttle laughed.

"This party just got rockin'!" Vinnie said, as he and Modo grinned at each other.

"You said it!" Modo laughed.

Vinnie and Modo polished off the Reek Fishes with a flurry of punches and kicks in a matter of minutes.

"No!" Captain Sturgeon exclaimed, " Take out their ring leader. Without him, they'll be helpless."

Unbeknownst to him, a small laser cannon was aimed at Throttle. A shot rang out.

"Throttle!" Raveena cried out, running up to him and shoving him out of the way.

The laser fire struck her knocking her into a stone cliff. The others watched with alarm to see Raveena fly through the air hitting it and then lying still on her side on the ground next to a big rock. Throttle was so shocked.

"No..." He said, face paled. His blood ran cold.

"Raveena!" Primer cried out.

"You're next, Mousie!" Captain Sturgeon said, pointing at them.

"You murderous scum!" Throttle scowled up at the ship.

He began racing towards the ship on his lady. Captain Sturgeon looked worried.

At his command, his ride popawheelied right onto the ship. He activated his Nuke Knuckles and struck the ship pulling out a bunch of wires. Then parachuted out of the ship.

"Sir! Our systems are damaged! We can't stop!" The frantic leutenant cried out.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" He bellowed. He and the remaining crew literally bailed out.

"Activate aerial chutes!"

The crew wore parachutes that looked like hang gliders. The aliens flew away from Deimos.

"Man, I just love a big blowout!" Vinnie said, pulling out a Martian Mouse grenade ring with his mouth and tossing it at a Destroyer which exploded.

"The Fish Faces are gonna get a real bang out of this!" Modo chuckled, shooting a missile out of his laser cannon. Two Destroyers crashed into each other.

Both mice highfived each other. Soon, all the Destroyers were scrap metal when the Biker Mice were done with them. The few Plutarkians that landed on Deimos were quickly beaten up and captured.

Throttle, at this time, rode up quickly and scooped up Raveena. He was now gently carrying her in his arms.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." She was murmuring, as blood trickled down the side of her mouth and out of her nose.

"Hang in there, Raveena. We'll get you to a doctor. It'll be alright." Throttle told her.

"No...it's too late...for me." She muttered.

"Mistress..." Alexa cried out.

"Raveena..." Primer said, tears formed in her eyes.

"Take the girls back to Mars. Take care of them...all..." Raveena said, to Throttle, then letting out a big sigh. Then all was silent.

"Is she...?" Arista hesitated, afraid of the answer.

The mice sadly looked down. Raveena appeared to be asleep rather than expired.

Primer fell into her uncle's arms quietly weeping. His heart sank as he felt the wet tears penetrate his chest plate. His niece was in pain and terrible grief at the death of someone who was closer than a sister. Alexa and Arista wiped away tears with their hands. Ana and Drusilla quietly looked down and away as tears stung their eyes.

Suddenly, everyone missed getting barbecued by laser fire. Captain Sturgeon began firing on them from his aerial chute. Four other troops flying around with aerial chutes followed him.

The mice and their allies ran and hid behind a big rock..

The mice fired back with blasters. The maidens looked on.

"If you've got a plan on how we're all gonna make it out of here alive, Mighty Mouse, now would be the time to use it." Carbine said, taking out a Plutarkian chute.

"Well, that ship you flew in to Deimos has got a computer, right?" Throttle said, "So, we can hook up that transporter to it." He replied.

"I got a much better idea. C'mon! Follow me!" Alexa said.

Within minutes, they had cleared away a stone square on top of it was a large black button. She pressed it with her hand. The crater disintegrated. Something like a giant cannon rose out of the ground.

"New Mars' secret weapon. It was meant to be aimed towards Plutark for the purpose of destroying it. Raveena had it built two years ago, but it has a working computerized system. You can hook up the transporter to this." She replied.

"Stoker, get going. We'll provide you with cover."

The mice fired at the aerial chutes taking out one Plutarkian after another.

"Ride free, citizens!" Stoker called out, running towards the cannon.

The old command leader frantically connected the mini teleporter to the computer systems and activated the portal which became a giant portal.

"Time to bail, rookies." He called out to them.

Throttle took a tarp from his bike and gently wrapped Raveena's body while wiping away a tear.

"Poor girl didn't deserve this. She died saving me." He thought, sighing and shaking his head.

Would there be no end of casualties in this war?

"We'll look after her."

Alexa and Ana took Raveena's body from him.

The maidens were then helped into the portal.

"Uncle, take me away from here! I never want to see this place again as long as I live!" Primer cried out as she looked from where New Mars once stood to Raveena's wrapped corpse.

...

Back on Mars, a small memorial was held. Drusilla and Ana cleaned up Raveena's body and wrapped it in a ceremonial Martian Mouse cloth of fine gold. It was made from Plutarkian gold fins confiscated during the first part of the war. Raveena had no immediate family since they perished during the war.

A large human sized hole was dug under a large fruit tree. A Martian Mouse priest performed the ceremony. The Biker Mice stood there solemnly watching the grave. Throttle gently placed the body into the grave. Modo shoveled dirt into the grave wiping away tears. Vinnie looked away in sorrow. Carbine placed a hand on Throttle's shoulder giving him a sympathetic glance. Both mice then looked at the covered grave. The maidens each lovingly placed flowers on the grave of this beloved of all sisters. Each of them spoke of Raveena's bravery and generosity.

"Thank you, Raveena, for bringing us back home." Primer said, then to Modo, "You..think she heard me?'

"I'm sure she did." Modo said, sympathetically.


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, thanks goes to DinoDragonMaster for the assist with this chapter. And thanks to all the fans who have reviewed my stories. You guys make FanFiction great!**

Back On Mars-chapter 9

The next couple of days were a whirlwind of activity. Carbine was working at Martian Command. Throttle was using the Command Center computers to monitor Limburger's activities on Earth. He would have liked to have gone back with his bros to rattle the Big Cheese's chain, but Modo wanted to take Primer to see their family. Plus, Modo also missed them. Vinnie missed Mars. And Throttle admitted that he missed Carbine. So they decided to stay on Mars for a couple of days. Vinnie was out patrolling Olympus Mounds and Red Rim Pass for any Plutarkians as well as doing tricks on his bike.

Carbine managed to locate the grandmother of the twins who was believed to have died during the war. The reunion was heart warming. Soon all of the maidens were reunited with family members they thought they had lost.

Ana and Drusilla were so impressed and so thankful to Carbine for her help that they enlisted in the Martian Military. So did Alexa and Arista.

"This way I can meet military guys as cute as Vinnie!" Arista crowed.

"Don't let Snowball know you said that." Carbine grinned.

"Seriously, are guys all you ever think about, Arista?" Alexa asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, don't try to act like a prude all of a sudden! I wasn't the one who removed my top and flashed my breasts in front of Vinnie the other night." Arista said, smugly.

"Say what?" Carbine looked shocked.

Alexa cringed and her face got red.

"Vincent's got some explaining to do." Throttle smirked, eyebrows raised.

"He wouldn't remember it anyway. He was so under the influence of that love potion he drank he would've hit on anything female with a pulse." Alexa groaned.

"Love potion?" Carbine questioned, glancing over at Throttle.

"I'll explain later." Throttle said, still grinning.

...

Primer was full of anxiety and mixed emotions. She was going to see her family after all these years. It had been years since she saw the old cave home. Would they still recognize her? Modo rode his bike on the familiar dirt road while Primer had her arms wrapped around his waist. She had glanced once at her worn battle scarred face and body. The wounds and cuts she received while being abused in the Sand Raiders' camp have now become faded scars. But the emotional scars were still there.

Flashback...

The first time she arrived on Mars she took at least five showers at Martian Command that day.

"I just like keeping clean." She explained to her uncle on seeing his puzzled face.

He couldn't know the truth. As much as she tried, she couldn't wash away the filthy memories of what the Sand Raiders did to her.

Their filthy hands ripping off her clothes, touching and fondling every part of her body. Her anguished screams of help mingled with their evil laughter. Their mouths kissing her, slimy, wet tongues forced down her throat. How it made her sick to her stomach! She banged her head against the green tile shower wall in despair.

"Why can't I make it all go away?" She thought, leaning against the wall, head bowed as her saltwater tears intertwined with the drops from the shower.

"You need someone to talk to about this. I know a friend of mine who's a doctor. She can help you." Carbine had told her on observing her.

She read terrible reports of what went on in the Sand Raiders' camps. Such as beatings and rapes. Women who had been rescued from the Sand Raiders had Obsessive Compulsive Disorder or OCD. They had a tendency to be over obsessively clean after being brutally raped. Primer had all the tell tale signs of someone who had been sexually assaulted.

"There isn't anything to talk about, general." Primer replied, firmly, "I'm no longer a prisoner in the Sand Raiders' Camp."

"Look, I know something bad happened to you in that camp. You can't face it alone. You need help." Carbine told her.

"She won't be alone. She's got her family." Modo replied, placing his arm protectively around her shoulders.

"This needs to be treated by a specialist." Carbine replied.

"I told you I'm fine! May I please be excused?" She asked, looking away.

"Sure." Carbine sighed, then sat back in her seat behind her desk.

"That girl's making a mistake." She told Throttle who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but they gotta work through this for now." He replied, "Hopeful, she'll come around."

End Flashback.

Modo's sweet ride pulled up in front of a small cave. The latter got off his bike followed by Primer. Each of the two mice removed their helmets.

"Modo! Primer!"

Within minutes, the two mice were hugged by an older, female mouse with faded blonde hair tied in a pony tail. Her gray fur was a shade lighter than Modo's. She was wearing a yellow sundress and sandals.

"Hey, sis!" Modo said, swinging her in the air and giving her a bear hug.

"Mom?" Primer asked, as she glanced at her.

"Hello, honey." She smiled, "There's someone wanting to see you."

At this time, a young male Martian mouse had just rode up. He had short brown hair with an orange stripe on the side. His pale gray fur almost matched Modo's sister. He got off his bike and took off his helmet. He was dressed like a Freedom Fighter. He smiled happily at the newcomers.

"Uncle Modo!" He cried out.

"Rimfire. Hey, nephew! Say hi." Modo grinned, showing off Primer.

"H-hey, big brother." Primer smiled, shyly.

"Sis!" He cried, broad grin on his face and giving her a big hug, "I knew you were okay!"

"I never gave up hope that we'd ever find you." He said.

" I know. I missed you, too. Everybody." She said.

Then her smile faded,

"I wish I could've seen grandma." She said, in a low voice.

Modo's mom had died many years ago while Primer was still a prisoner of the Sand Raiders. Modo and his command unit at that time were fighting the Plutarkians. It was an intense war and took them away from their families. Modo learned by a letter from his sister of their mother's death. It took a week for the letter to reach him because the Fish Heads often attacked and confiscated mail from mail carriers who delivered mail to Martian Mice. When they didn't find anything of value like money, the mail was dumped out on the ground. Freedom Fighters recovered the discarded mail including the letter from Modo's sister. It was the worst day of his life. Throttle and Vinnie did their best to comfort their friend. He managed to visit her grave with his bros. Then with his sister and Rimfire. He vowed he wasn't going to stop looking for his missing niece. And he hadn't.

"She would've been proud of the fine young lady you've become." Modo told her.

"'Hope you're all hungry. I made lunch for everyone. Hot turkey sandwiches and honey cakes." Modo's sister beamed, walking out with a large tray of food on plates.

"Aw, sis, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." Modo said, grinning at the food. He then took the tray out of her hands and placed it on the outside table.

"It isn't everyday I have my older brother and my daughter here and it's no trouble at all." She smiled back.

"C'mon, Primer! Eats!" Rimfire cried out, making a beeline for the table followed by a smiling Primer.

...

Carbine had just finished up some paperwork Commander Braddock wanted and sent it military courier advising him to take side roads out of the view of the Fish Heads.

She was stretching and rubbing the back of her neck.

"You okay, beautiful?"

She turned to see Throttle in the doorway.

"I'll live. But I swear if I get any more paperwork, I'm seriously gonna kick someone's a_!" She groaned.

"How about a massage?" He asked.

"A what?"

"Here, I'll show you." He said, getting behind her chair and slowly rubbing her neck with his fingers.

Carbine smiled as Throttle's gentle hands massaged her neck and shoulders.

"Oh! That feels so good!" She sighed, happily, "Where did you learn this?"

"Earth. It's used to relieve pain and relax you." He explained, "I saw someone on tv do it so I thought I'd give it a try."

"Um, I'm glad you did." She purred, as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"So am l." He replied, grinning down at her as he dipped his head to kiss her lips.

Carbine pulled his head down with her arms then kissed him back. They were soon in a liplock. She then pulled back giving him a sensual gaze as he closed and locked the door. He had her pressed against the wall with his body as he bent his head passionately kissing the side of her neck while she moaned in delight. She felt a breeze as she realized he had unbuttoned the top of her shirt exposing her bra. He soon moved down and was now kissing her breasts.

"Throttle..." She murmured, pulling off his vest and exposing his impressive, muscular chest. The well formed abs and Adonis lines made most women squeal. Carbine glanced at him admiringly.

It had been a long time since they had dated or even made love. But tonight would be special. She pulled away, removed her top, and dropped it on the floor. He glanced at her with a seductive smile. She smiled with the sexiest smile and began backing up and opened a door. Inside was a small bed she used when sleeping on the base. He had followed her in. He was soon on the bed. She had removed his shades. She wanted to see his eyes. His beautiful eyes. Soon, she was on top of him and had removed her bra. Soon they were making out. His hands all over her. Hers all over him. She knew what he wanted. She wanted it as well.

...

"No. No. Nooooooo!" She screamed, as cruel, ugly laughing faces stared back at her. She backed up as they got closer. And closer. It was the Sand Raiders' camp.

"NOOOO!"

Primer woke up in a cold sweat. She quickly looked around and saw she was back in her own room lying on her bed at her grandma's house. She was safe.

"You okay, sis?"

She looked up to see Rimfire in her doorway.

"Just had a nightmare." She replied.

"Wanna talk about it." He asked.

"No. I'm fine. Go back to bed."

He turned to go then looked back.

"Primer, you're my sister. I'm here for you. So is Mom and Uncle Modo." He said, "I just want you to know that."

"I do. And thanks."


	10. Chapter 10

A Shocking Discovery-Chapter 10

3 a.m.

He saw her again...

She turned to gaze up at him. Admiration shone in the clear blue eyes. Eyes as blue as the most delicate cornflower. He always loved her eyes. Her smile. The way she tossed her hair even if it was tied in a hanging pony tail with a hairband. She was finally his girl.

Then without warning, he heard her terrified screams as two large hands came out of the shadows and pulled her away from him. He called out her name with an outstretched hand running as she disappeared into the obscure darkness.

"HARLEY!" He cried out.

The large dark shadow loomed over him laughing for a second and then it was gone. And with him his beloved never to be seen again.

Vinnie tossed and turned on his bed murmuring her name. He was having a nightmare. The same one he'd had since that day.

He'd only turned his back for a minute. Mace, the rat who betrayed them all, took her and disappeared wanting to teach the Martian Freedom Fighters a lesson.

Vinnie blamed himself. He who prided himself on his speed began doubting his skill when it came to Harley.

"I wasn't fast enough. Wasn't quick enough. So I lost her." He groaned.

Throttle and Modo tried to convince him that it wasn't his fault, but to no avail. He vowed to himself that he was going to find her and Mace was going to pay for what he put her through big time.

He began to realize that was why he got interested in Charley. Both women had too much in common. Always taking care of other people. Totally concerned with their well-being. From the moment he and his bros met Charley, the girl opened her heart and home to them. She shared her life and customs with them. She gave of herself whole heartedly. No wonder he began falling for her. Just like with Harley. Then he lost her. Story of his life.

Would he lose Charley, too if he got too close? That's a question he constantly struggled with. The problem was that he had gotten close. So to cover it up, he shamelessly flirted with her. She playfully blew him off. But lately she began to develop feelings for him. He couldn't forget the look of concern and worry he saw in her eyes when they left Earth to find Modo's niece. A mixture of light green and blue. Clear like Harley's eyes had been.

Vinnie jerked himself awake. He and his bros had been so busy fighting the Reek Fishes on New Mars and now arriving back on Mars. He didn't have a chance to call Charley.

"Gotta make sure she's okay." He thought.

He got dressed quickly and snuck out into the main control room of Martian Command Center. He had left Charley a communicator in case she needed them for anything. He activated the vidcom and switched the frequency for Earth.

"Charley-girl? Sweetheart? Guess who this is?" Vinnie cried out.

The white mouse breathed a sigh of relief as the familiar face of the auburn haired mechanic appeared on the screen.

"Vinnie? For crying out, it's the middle of the night!" She blurted out.

"So does that means you miss me?" He teased.

"Like a headache." She teased back, now smiling.

"'Thought I heard a voices out here."

Vinnie looked up to see Throttle approach dressed in long legged boxer shorts yawning. Then seeing Charley on the vidcom.

"Oh, uh, excuse me, Charley-girl, while I slip on something real quick." He said, blushing.

"What's all the noise about?" Said a voice.

Everyone turned to see Carbine coming out of the same bedroom room Throttle just came out of. She stopped short on seeing Vinnie at the computer and Charley on vidcom. All she had on was a thin long sleeved top that barely covered her bottom. No pants and barefooted.

"I didn't... know we had company." She stammered, face redder than a beet.

"I see." Vinnie smirked, glancing from her to Throttle, "Somebody got some tonight!"

"Seriously, Vinnie?" Throttle said, shaking his head. His friend totally lacked discretion.

"What? I mean either you got laid or you didn't." He began, then frowned on getting whacked in the back of the head by Carbine.

"Vinnie, you say one more word and I swear I will tear off your tail and string you up with it!" Carbine warned.

Throttle had left to quickly put on his clothes while glaring at Vinnie who cowered at Carbine's words. He knew that she had a super bad temper and carried a whip so he knew he better not press his luck. Charley was chuckling.

"Yes, ma'am." Vinnie replied, contritely.

"Hello, Charley." Carbine said to the person on the vidcom.

"Hey, Carbine. Sorry if I interrupted anything. Vinnie called me."

"No, it's fine. Everything okay on Earth? Any sign of Limburger?" She asked.

"Things have been pretty quiet lately since the guys took out his tower last week." She replied, "Limburger is in the process of rebuilding it. I heard some talk of him on the news the other day about him buying up real estate. I had heard about him trying to purchase Quigley Field."

"I don't like it. Whatever the Big Cheese can't get with money, he usually resorts to muscle." Throttle said, walking out to them, "We gotta get back to Earth and find out what he's up to."

"Hey, where's Modo?" Charley asked, "You guys find his niece?"

"At his sister's place and yeah, Primer's with him." Vinnie replied.

"I'm glad. Hope they're doing ok."

...

"You okay, Modo? You just picked at your supper tonight."

Modo sat at his sister's kitchen table sipping a cup of black coffee sweetened with two sugar cubes.

"Hey, sis." He gave her a small smile then glanced at his coffee deep in thought. She poured herself a cup and sat next to him.

"It's about Primer, isn't it?" She asked.

"It's like she's changed " He frowned, "She's afraid every time she hears someone at night outside. I've tried to tell her there's nothing to be afraid of. Then the nightmares."

"I know. Rimfire told me she's been having them every night. You didn't tell me, Modo. What did happen to her while she was abducted by the Plutarkians? "

Modo looked down. He was hoping to spare his family the pain of hearing what Primer went through.

"Modo, she's my daughter! I want you to tell me what happened to her." His sister said, staring at him.

"It's bad, sis. Really bad. The Fish Faces sold her to the Sand Raiders. They...they...hurt..her."

The poor mouse couldn't bring himself to say the ugly thing they did to Primer.

His sister broke down weeping. She knew. He didn't have to say anything.

"She...she needs medical help. A specialist. Someone who can help her through this." She said.

"General Carbine offered her the help. She turned it down."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't need it."

Primer had just come into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Honey, this isn't something that isn't going to go away by itself." Her mother explained.

"Will everyone just bug off and leave me alone?!"

"Hey! Watch your mouth when you talk to your mother, young lady!" Modo gave his niece a stern glance.

"I'm sorry." She replied, filling the glass and preparing to take a sip. She looked at the glass and saw an image of a Sand Raider giving her a seductive wink. She threw the glass into the sink. It shattered. Broken glass was everywhere. A small glass shard cut her palm.

"Primer!"

Modo and his sister got up and went to her. Modo quickly examined her hand.

"It's not a deep cut. I'll get the first aid kit." He said, leaving the room.

"I can't stop it! Can't make it stop!" She cried, as her mother held her in her arms like she used to do when she was a baby and a little girl.

"There, there..." Her mother soothed, "Please, Primer. Promise me you'll get some help?"

"I promise." She said, in a low voice.

Modo came back. He patched up and bandaged her hand. He glanced with concern at this beloved niece praying that she gets the help she needs and can come back to the person she was before.

...

One week later...

The Biker Mice were back on Earth whipping the Big Cheese's tail. Being on Mars for a few days and now back on Earth made them appreciate it even more. They managed to stop Limburger from purchasing large amounts of land including Quigley Field.

"There was no way we were letting Lard Butt get his finny hands all over our favorite stadium." Throttle told Charley.

They were at the Last Chance Garage. Modo was polishing his bike till it shown like the sun. Vinnie and Throttle were sitting in lounge chairs sipping on root beers. Charley was repairing her truck. Loud heavy metal blasted from a boombox on a nearby table.

"That's why we fried his fins good, sweetheart! Awooooo! They're playing my favorite song on the radio! Guzzling a cold root beer! The only way to spend a Saturday!"

"Glad to see you're in such good spirits, hotshot." Charley replied, smiling as she just finished the repairs and turned to face him.

"Guess he had to be considering he had a few women problems while on New Mars." Modo chuckled, remembering his adventure with the twins.

"Really? What kind of problems? Charley asked.

Vinnie's face colored up. Charley could see the red flush through his white fur.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Just a misunderstanding, that's all."

"It must be something big for your face to be all red like that." She grinned, gazing at him.

Suddenly, the vidcom on Throttle's bike came on. The face of Carbine came on the screen.

"Oh, hey, general." Throttle said.

"Throttle, we need to talk. I'll be arriving on Earth in ten minutes at Quigley Field." She said.

"Great . My bros and I will-"

"No! I need to see you alone. No one else."

Then the screen went blank.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Vinnie asked.

"Yeah, the general normally doesn't act like this." Modo said.

"I know." He replied, then to himself, "Carbine's not acting like herself? Has something happened back on Mars?" He wondered.

To be on the safe side, he had his two bros follow him from a safe distance in case this was a trap. Had the Fish Heads managed to abduct Carbine and were now forcing her to trap him and his friends? He didn't know.

He arrived at Quigley Field, got off his bike, and removed his helmet.

He looked up to see a Martian Battle Cruiser fly down and land a few feet from him. Its side door opened and a lone figure stepped out. The figure who was a female Martian Mouse broke into a relieved smile on seeing him.

"Throttle!" She cried, rushing to him. He ran to her and took her in his arms.

"Carbine, what's going on and what was so important that you had to tell me in person?" He asked.

She looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."


	11. Chapter 11

A Serious Fix- chapter 11

"Just scanned the area." Vinnie said, using the infrared visor on his helmet to detect enemy aliens.

"Didn't find a thing. No Plutarkian ships, no cruisers, nothing."

"Same here." Modo replied, I don't get it. I mean it doesn't look like Throttle's walking into a trap."

"Yeah, wonder what the general wants with him." Vinnie said.

...

The world suddenly came to a screeching halt at those two words that came straight out of Carbine's mouth. Throttle let go of her and slowly sat down on the seat of his bike. He felt like someone just sucker punched him in the groin. He was in a daze. Forget that the timing was all wrong and that they were in the middle of fighting the Fish Faces.

"How? How did all this happen?" He asked, slowly glancing over at Carbine who gave him a "Are-you-kidding-me?" look.

"I mean, I know how it happens, but when?"

"Just found out today. I went to have my yearly physical. You know all military personnel are required to do it. Doctor examined me. Then he paused. I asked him if anything was wrong. That's when he requested the nurse to assist him. He told me he was giving me a sonogram. I asked him why. I told him I wasn't pregnant. That's when he told me I was."

"Unbelievable." Throttle said, shaking his head.

"What's so unbelievable about it? Hello? we had sex, I conceived, and I'm now having your baby." Carbine said, "Which means you're gonna be a daddy."

"I know, but..."

"But nothing! You're gonna step up to the plate and be my kid's father or else!"

"It's my kid, too. I never said I wouldn't be in my child's life! I want this child and you. Carbine, I love you!"

"Throttle, I.. love you, too! I know I don't always show it, but I do. I always have." She said, eyes glistening with happy tears.

He got up and kissed her on the lips. Carbine felt a fluttering in her heart. She kissed him back.

"Woooooo!"

The startled, blushing couple turned to see Vinnie and Modo whooping and cheering them on.

"How long have you two bozos been standing there?" Carbine fumed.

"Long enough to hear that you and Throttle are gonna get a visit from Mr. Stork real soon." Vinnie grinned.

"I thought I told you to pull back and follow at a distance." Throttle said.

Carbine turned to look at him.

"I didn't know if this was a trap set by the Reek Fishes. I had to take precautions." He explained, quickly.

"Congrats on your little one, General- ma'am." Modo said to Carbine.

"All this just gives me more of an reason to have this fight with the Big Cheese over with sooner than expected." Throttle said, determination in his voice.

"I hear ya, bro. I feel like hunting down and grilling a big ol' cheese sandwich!" Vinnie grinned.

"Yeah, let's go fry that Rot Fish's fins once and for all!" Modo cried out, fist pumped in the air.

"Now hold on! You three can't just go rushing in there without a plan." Carbine said.

"Sure we can. We do it all the time." Vinnie replied, then to his two bros, " I say we rush in, throw Carbunkle through a wall, blow up the Big Cheese's Tower with him in it, and then drag his blown sorry carcass back to Mars to stand trial for his crimes against Earth and Mars."

"Simple, to-the-point. I like it." Throttle said.

"More like stupid and reckless." Carbine retorted.

Throttle got on his bike and put on his helmet. Carbine hopped on behind him.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't get your fool self killed." She said, as he handed her a spare helmet which she put on.

"Didn't know ya cared." He teased.

"Have to look out for you after all you are the father of my child." She explained.

"Awww, you two already sound like an old married couple." Modo grinned.

A faint blush formed on the face of the tan furred leader. The same blush appeared in Carbine's cheeks.

"Throttle and Carbine sitting in a-."Vinnie began to sing.

"Zip it, Vincent!" Throttle told him.

"Now, let's rock..."

"And ride!" Everyone said, as the three motorcycles went out of Quigley Field.

...

And at Limburger Plaza, Lawrence Limburger was nursing his wounds. His latest attempt to get Quigley Field fell apart thanks to the Biker Mice. He sat at his desk digging his gloved hand into a bowl of wriggling worms. He grabbed a handful and threw them into his mouth. He mechanically was munching them deep in thought.

"There has to be a way to get rid of those meddlesome rodents." He thought.

The High Chairman, Lord Camenbert, had just spoken to Limburger. It wasn't good news. He threatened to cut off his funding if he didn't bring him Quigley Field. He promised and managed to talk the High Chairman into giving him one more chance.

"Alright, Limburger, this is your last chance. You'd better come through with better results this time or you're through!" He threatened. Then the screen went blank.

He sat down depressed. He was lost in thought when the alarm in his office went off. He pressed the button on his vidcom to see three bikers scaling up the side of his building on motorcycles.

"The Biker Mice!" He exclaimed, "Goon Squad, annihilate those door mice!"

Dune buggies with punked out goons came at the three heroes.

"Looks like the Big Cheese rolled out the welcome mat, bros!" Throttle said, activating his Nuke Knuckles and slugging two goons with both fists.

"Then let me send him a thank you note!" Vinnie replied, tossing a lit flare at a dune buggy which exploded ejecting the goon driving it into the air.

"As well as our regards!" Modo said, firing the laser cannon on his bionic arm blowing up one dune buggy. Goons flying.

Carbine fired her blaster knocking off a goon trying to sneak up Throttle's left.

"Not bad, babe." Throttle said, admiringly. She grinned.

Killer good looks and she could hold her own in battle, it was no wonder he fell head over heels in love with her.

...

"Carbunkle!" Limburger called, angrily on his vidcom.

"You bellowed, Your Over Ripeness?" Carbunkle asked.

"Those wretched Biker Mice are here. What do you intend to do about them?"

"If you have rats, you set the best rat trap possible. Observe!" The deranged doctor hissed, pressing a button on a console. A huge tough metal robot appeared out of the floor.

"The Demolisher!"

"I eat rats and mice for breakfast!" The giant robot said, eyes glowing and fists hit together.

"Splendid!" Limburger grinned.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the three mice came crashing through his window.

"You know you need to hire better help, Fish Breath!" Throttle teased, shaking his head,"You send the same goons after us over and over and it always ends the same: us kicking their sorry butts "

"It sure gets old real fast." Modo chuckled.

"It's over for you, Lard Butt! You're going back to Mars with us to be punished for your crimes!" Vinnie told him.

"Oh, I don't think so, dear boy." Limburger said, as Carbunkle appeared with the robot.

"Say hello to my new associate, Biker Mice."

"Your days are numbered, mice!" He replied, aiming a huge laser gun at them.

Throttle put his forefinger and middle finger in his mouth and whistled. The three bikes along with Carbine came flying into the opening. The bikes shot the robot knocking it down.

"Ah ha ha ha! Maximum Putdown!" Vinnie laughed.

"Oh, I don't think so." Carbunkle said, pressing a button on a remote. The robot got up quickly and grabbed the first thing it saw which was Carbine. It had her in a bear hug. The latter struggled to get away to no avail. The robot had a tight grip on her.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles. Vinnie lit his flares preparing to hurl them at the robot. Modo aimed his laser cannon at the robot.

"Let the lady go, Bolts for Brains!" Throttle screamed.

"Oh, I can assure you that your dear illustrious general won't be harmed. She will be released. All you miserable rodents have to do is surrender yourselves to me." Limburger said.

"Don't do it, Throttle!" Carbine cried out, "You know what that half baked hallibutt's promises are worth."

Throttle was in a fix. He could risk his life but not Carbine's, nor his bros, but now he had the life of his unborn child to think about. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to that baby. The child deserved every chance it got. He didn't even know if their baby was going to be a boy or a girl. He wanted the chance to find out. He would do everything he could to keep the mother of his child alive even if it meant giving himself up to Limburger.

"Fine. You win." He told Limburger.


	12. Chapter 12

**Again, thanks to DinoDragonMaster for your assist and support.**

Escape From Limburger Tower-chapter 12

"Oh, man. Talk about Deja Vu." Throttle commented.

"Yeah, this is just like that time we tried to break into Joliet Prison." Modo said.

Limburger had offered to become the new warden of Joliet Prison after Greasepit and his goon squad got arrested for trying to steal city funds from the Chicago's treasury vault. His whole plan had been to recruit a new goon squad among the prisoners. The Biker Mice broke into the prison by capturing escaped convicts. Unbeknownst to them, Charley disguised herself as a guard and found out Limburger's plan to strip mine the prison of its land preparing to ship it to Plutark as well as recruiting the prisoners. She was caught by the Big Cheese and the mice gave themselves up to save her. They were hung upside down with a huge chain in front of the cell blocks. Limburger intended to have the prisoners beat them with metal pipes and their fists Fortunately, they got free and clobbered the prisoners.

"I hated even then having the blood rush to my head." Vinnie groaned, "Just like I hate it now."

Again, the three mice were suspended upside down. Their bodies wrapped with a thick ropy metal chain attached to the ceiling and fastened with a thick combination lock.

Are you comfy, my furry friends?" Limburger chuckled.

"Okay, we did our part of the bargain, now you do yours: Let Carbine go." Throttle said.

"No. I don't think so. Greasepit!"

The oily big ape grabbed Carbine by the shoulders who struggled to get away.

"The High Chairman of Plutark would be very pleased to learn I've captured the leader of the Resistance." Limburger chuckled, "And as for you three, the Demolisher as well as some old friends are going to bash your skulls in as well as beat you to a bloody pulp!"

The mice turned to see old super villains from the Black Rock dimension including Tunnel Rat and Electro Man. Limburger had hired them to exterminate the Biker Mice before but instead they got their heads knocked in by the mice.

"You rodents got us the last time. This time, it's pay back!" Electro Man said, as neon green electric bolts came out of his fists.

"Oh, mama. I'm nobody's punching bag!" Modo exclaimed.

"I can't get any wounds on my perfectly sculptured body! You know how many scars that's gonna leave?! This is so gonna look bad on my highlight reel." Vinnie groaned.

"Not to worry. We're about to get sprung, bros." Throttle said, using the tip of his tail to pick the lock.

"Not this time. That lock has a combination." Limburger chuckled.

"Urgh! Pufferpuss is right." Throttle groaned, struggling to pick the lock and not getting it unlocked.

"I've gotta help the guys. And this empty-headed buffoon's the way." Carbine thought, looking at Greasepit.

"Ha! I betcha Blubber Butt and Company don't even remember the combination!" She called out.

"Quiet, mousy!" Greasepit shouted.

"They don't know!" She teased, pointing at Greasepit, "Ha! Ugly as sin! Dumb as a post!"

"Hey! Well, that shows how much youse know! It's 17-7-21!" Greasepit blurted out.

"Idiot! You just gave them the combination to the lock!" Limburger frowned.

"Uh-oh.." Greasepit groaned.

"Thanks, Oil Slick!" Throttle grinned, tapping in the combination on the lock and watching with satisfaction the lock unlock. All three mice broke free and were now in a fighting stance.

"But I still have your raven-haired companion." Limburger said.

"Not for long, Tuna Tail!" Carbine replied, stomping on Greasepit's foot by jumping on them. Greasepit jumped up holding his injured foot crying out in pain.

Limburger tried to grab her. She went to karate kick him when he grabbed her ankle in mid-air. He tried to pick her up to throw her across the room when she kicked him in the crotch with her other foot and dropping down into a fighting stance. Limburger doubled over in pain.

"Ah ha ha ha! Awooooo! I gotta get me a woman like that!" Vinnie crowed.

Carbine smiled her thousand watt smile. She soon joined the mice. Throttle got in front of his lady love shielding her with his body.

"Annihilate those wretched rodents!" Limburger screamed, at the super villains.

"Get ready to say goodbye, rats!" Demolisher said, aiming a large laser gun at them.

"Rats! Who you calling a rat?" Modo questioned, eye glowing as bright as a police siren, "Let's take out these wrench heads!"

The large gray mouse fired his laser cannon. The Demolisher fired his. The impact of the blast knocked them both down.

"Modo!" Throttle called out, staring at the large, prostrate form lying on the floor. He was suddenly struck in the face by the Tunnel Rat's drill.

"Get up you worthless pile of metal!" Limburger screamed at the robot.

"Throttle!" Carbine cried out, by his side in an instant, hands on his shoulder as the latter cupped his face and rubbed his jaw.

"You next, girly!" Tunnel Rat grinned, aiming the drill at her. Throttle struck him in the side of the face knocking him down. He didn't get up. The drill fell out of his hands.

"You okay, pretty lady?" He asked.

"Fine. Now." She murmured, kissing him on the lips. Throttle felt a thundering in his heart as he savored the kiss. Then he remembered where they were and suddenly pulled away.

"Modo...is he?" He asked, looking around.

Relief flooded his whole being at seeing the large gray mouse on his feet. He got up prepared to fight. Fists clenched.

"Okay, Microchips for Brains,, let's dance!" He said, eye glowing red and full of fury.

"Prepare to be demolished, rodent!" The Demolisher said, firing his laser gun.

Modo ducked and fired at the floor beneath him. It collapsed and the Demolisher fell through the floor.

"Toodles!" Modo teased.

Electro Man was firing at Vinnie who ducked and dodged.

"Give it up, Killer Watt! I'm invincible! I'm Vinnie!" He crowed, chest stuck out and posing.

"Vinnie, look out!" Throttle cried out.

As usual, the white mouse and his overinflated ego got the better of him. He was so busy showing off he didn't notice till it was too late that Electro Man caught him in an electromagnetic field.

"Oh, man! I gotta learn to keep my big mouth shut." He said, as he was suspended in mid-air and emobilized.

"Alley Oop." Throttle told Modo who nodded.

"Pick on someone your own size, Battery Boy!" Modo cried out, running to Electro Man. The evil supervillain soon captured Modo. The two mice were now trapped in the electromagnetic field.

"Glad you could join me, big fellow." Vinnie said, "'Course this is not my idea of a swinging party."

"Throttle said use Alley Oop play." He replied.

"I hear ya."

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and went to slug Electro Man. The supervillain grabbed his fist. Carbine used her whip and tied him up. Vinnie and Modo grabbed each other by the hands and spun each other around. Both mice broke apart and Modo aimed his fist striking Electro Man full in the face. Both mice were free.

Soon all four mice faced Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit.

"I'm getting out of here!" Carbunkle said, attempting to run. Carbine threw out her whip wrapping him up in it. He hit the floor looking like a mummy. Greasepit tried to shoot the mice with his bazooka when Modo shot it out of his hands with his laser cannon.

"End of the line for you, Cheez Whiz!" Throttle said, aiming his blaster at the Big Cheese.

Carbine stood next to him. Vinnie held a lit flare. Modo aimed his laser cannon.

Limburger had grabbed the Tunnel Rat's drill.

"I'll tear you heinous hamsters to shreds!" He cried out, attempting to attack them with it. Throttle blasted the drill.

It got away from Limburger and was now running all over tearing up the floor . Then it went up the wall.

"We got a whole lotta shaking going on!" Vinnie chuckled.

"Uh-oh. This is our cue to split, brothers and sister!" Throttle said, glancing at the ceiling crumpling under the drilling. He put on his helmet and got on his bike. Vinnie and Modo did the same. Carbine hopped behind Throttle and put her arms around his waist.

"Kick it, bros!" Throttle said.

The three bikes did a popawheelie and dived out the crashed window.

"No...no...NOOOO!" Limburger screamed.

The mice landed outside on an adjoining building. They watched with glee as Limburger Tower came crashing down into a crumpled mounting heap. They could see Limburger, Greasepit, and Carbunkle crawl out of the rubble.

"Not again! Why? Why?" Limburger sobbed, at seeing his precious building destroyed.

"Are we the baddest mamma jammas or what?" Vinnie cheered.

"You guys did it!" Carbine exclaimed.

"We all did it." Throttle told her taking her into his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

In A Quandry Of Despair-chapter 13

 **Place: Planet Mars...**

1 a.m.

Primer folded her arms around herself and began walking down an unknown dirt path. She could sense something was wrong. She could feel eyes watching her She looked at the night sky and saw only darkness. A black, starless sky stared back at her. She began frantically looking for the light. Beautiful, bright sunlight. The one thing that will make the eerie darkness go away.

"Not so fast, legs! What's yer hurry?"

That's when she saw him and froze. A Sand Raider leaning up against a fence. He had a cigarette sticking out of the side of his mouth. An evil sneer in his face as he ogled her thighs and the rest of her body.

"Yeah, we were hoping some action would come along. And here you are!"

Her face paled on seeing another one walk towards her. She backed away from him and turned to see yet another one.

"C'mon, baby, let's have some fun." He chuckled, evilly.

She felt herself shoved to the ground. The Sand Raider was on top of her. Horror in her face. Sheer terror as her dress was ripped off of her as well as her bra and panties. A woman's worst nightmare.

"I'm gonna give it to ya like you never had it before!" He said, undoing his pants.

"NOOO!" She shrieked, lifting herself up, knees bent and kicking him hard in his privates. Then getting up and running away.

"After that little b_!" He growled, doubled over with pain.

...

 **Place: Planet Earth, Limburger Plaza...**

The Biker Mice had just locked up Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit in a Martian Titanium cage of the Freedom Fighters own creation.

Greasepit tried ramming the door down.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Oil Stain." Carbine said, "That cage is escape proof. Stoker made it that way and only he knows the combination."

Charley operated Limburger's transporter device.

"Next stop: Mars." Carbine said.

"Home. We're finally going home." Vinnie said, in a low voice.

"Mars. Sweet Mars..." Modo breathed, happily.

"Good...Luck, guys." Charley said, with difficulty.

"Hey...Sweetheart..." Vinnie began, looking down, shyly.

"This ain't no time for sloppy goodbyes!" Then she sighed, "I'll miss you, too."

She ran up to him giving a quick peck on the mouth. He took her in his arms kissing her back.

"Now go!" She said.

"Woooooo!" Throttle and Modo whooped. Modo was fanning himself with his hand to show how hot the kiss was.

"Alright, break it up, guys."Carbine said, "We got a job to do, remember."

"Yes, please do. Only so much of that repulsive kissing I can stomach." Limburger's said, disgusted.

"Jealous much?" Vinnie crowed, "See, that's the difference between you and me, Blubber Boy. I'm handsome. You're not. You've got a face no mother would love."

"You insolent vermin! How dare you!" Limburger cried out.

"Can it, Fish Lips! You're going to Mars to face what you did to our planet!" Modo said.

Within seconds, the mice and the caged villains we're back on Mars in front of Martian Command.

Suddenly, a blinking signal was heard. Carbine sighed taking out of her pocket what looked like a mini electronic tablet.

"One of Stoker's new inventions: a portable vidcom." Carbine replied, on seeing the surprised looks on the faces of the mice, "All Martian personnel has to have one on their person."

"Kinda like an electric leash, huh, general?" Vinnie teased.

"Unfortunately." Carbine replied, "General Carbine here, Captain-oh! I'm sorry."

An older female Martian mouse's distraught face appeared on the screen.

"General! General Carbine!" She cried out.

"Yes. Hello. Do I know you?" Carbine asked, puzzled and wondering who the older mouse was.

"Carbine!" Rimfire said, appearing next to the older mouse, "Is Uncle Modo with you?"

"Rimfire? What's going on?"Carbine asked, on recognizing Modo's young nephew.

" Primer's gone! We can't find her!" The older mouse said, then broke down in tears.

"Excuse me, general Ma'am." Modo said, taking the tablet from Carbine.

"What do you mean "gone?" He asked.

"She was asleep. Then I heard her screaming, "Keep away from me!" I ran into her room and she was gone." Rimfire explained.

"I don't know what to do!" Modo's sister said, wringing her hands nervously, "She was supposed to be seeing a doctor today. And-and now she's gone!"

Modo's blood ran cold and his heart sank.

Before he left Mars, his niece had been going for counseling. Martian Military had been providing it for it's soldiers and their families. Primer had promised him and her mother that she'd go. Either Modo had taken her or her brother had. She had been doing better. Then he got prepared to leave Mars to go back to Earth. Primer wasn't happy about it.

Flashback...A few days ago...

"I don't see why you have to go back there." Primer said.

"The Plutarkians are trying to do to Earth what they did here." Modo explained, "The Earth people don't have the firepower to stop Limburger. My bros and I are the only ones who can stop the Fish Faces."

"But why Earth? I heard the people there look and act strange. No fur on their bodies. They also are afraid of people from other planets. You constantly have to hide how you look from them."

"It's not so bad. The food is better there. I mean it beats k rations." Modo replied.

"But, uncle, you're needed here on Mars. With us. Your family. You can't leave. Just when I found you." She began, looking down and folding her arms around herself.

"Sweetie, you'll always be my little niece. Your brother Rimfire. You two always had my heart." Modo told her, holding her, "Remember what I told you and your brother when you were little?"

"That you'd give your right arm to keep us safe." She replied.

"You never forgot." Modo smiled.

"I always knew I'd be safe as long as my brave Uncle Modo was here to protect me." She smiled back, tears in her eyes. Happy tears.

End Flashback..

Now she was gone. Modo began blaming himself.

"I shouldn't have left Mars. If I'd only stayed-" he said.

"Don't do this to yourself, bro." Throttle said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I wasn't there. She'll think I didn't care." He replied, looking so sad.

"My, my. Tsk tsk. Seems you have a little domestic problem back home." Limburger chuckled.

"Shut it, Blubber Puss!" Vinnie shouted at Limburger.

Martian Mouse soldiers surrounded the cage.

"Lock the prisoners up!" Carbine ordered them.

"Yes, General."They replied, taking away in chains and fetters, a grinning Limburger, Carbunkle, and Greasepit.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll find her. I promise." Vinnie told Modo.

"I think I may know where she went." Modo replied.

Olympus Mounds was made up of three extinct volcanoes. But all around were beautiful flowers and green vegetation. Modo and his bros went there sometimes to practice riding their bikes. It was one of the few places besides the Garden of Hope that the Plutarkians hadn't strip-mined and shipped to Plutark.

The large gray mouse let memory guide him to this desolate but quiet spot. He came across a grisly site.

"Primer!" He exclaimed.

The young girl was hunched over a brook. She turned around to face her uncle. In her hand was a small razor blade. Modo gasped at seeing a large gash on her wrist. It bleed profusely. The girl slashed her own wrist and was preparing to slash the other one.

"Primer, no!" Modo dashed forward, tackling her to the ground and making her drop the razor into the brook. He quickly pulled out a handkerchief and tightly wrapped the bleeding wrist.

"I have to stop the pain! Have to make it stop or I'll die!" She cried out.

"Not like this!" He exclaimed.

He took her in his arms. His heart breaking at her weeping and shaking sobs. She was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her.

"General Carbine has a friend who can help. She told me she specializes in this kind of thing. Promise me you'll see her now."

"I tried counseling. It didn't do any good. What makes you think...?"

"Please, Primer..."

Within a few minutes, they were sitting at a desk at Martian Command. An attractive red-haired female Martian Mouse in a Freedom Fighter outfit walked up to them.

"You must be Primer." She said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"That's right. " Primer said, looking suspiciously at the newcomer.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Penella Petrie. Carbine told me all about you." She replied, then seeing Modo, "And you must be Modo."

"Sure am, ma'am." Modo replied.

"Please don't call me ma'am. It makes me feel like someone's grandma." She said, "And as you can see, I'm totally far from that." She patted her hair.

Primer laughed. Modo smiled. It was the first time in a long time that his niece was actually acting like herself before her abduction. It did her uncle good to hear her laugh even smile. Modo gave the doctor a grateful smile. She smiled back. A warm and beautiful smile.

The woman had her hair tied in a neat little bun. But a few stray strands hung from it. She couldn't have been no older than thirty-two. Yet, there was something mischievous and whimsical yet mature in the blue-grey eyes. Modo thought as he looked at her.

"Sorry, Miss Doctor..." Modo replied, fighting the urge to say ma'am.

"Just call me Penella. Everyone does around here." She teased, getting behind the desk and sitting down.

A faint blush appeared on the face of the gray mouse.

"Penella." He said, loving the sound of her name.

"Okay, Primer, I'm not gonna sugar-coat it. What happened with the Sand Raiders was brutal." She began.

"No kidding. I was there." The smile vanished from her face like a puff of smoke. Her face became hard. Jaw was set.

"But you can get through it. I can help you if you'll let me, but it's going to take work. Lots of work. If we work together and with support, love, and understanding from your family, you will see the light at the end of the tunnel." She told her, reaching out to pat her hand.

"I should've stayed on Mars...maybe..." Modo began.

"Modo, I'm only going to say this once. Stop blaming yourself for what happened to Primer." Penella told him," This is something that she has to work through. The best way you can help her is by being there."

"She's right, Uncle Modo. I have to get through this despair. This pain. I know if you, Mom, and Rimfire are with me every step of the way, I know I can do it."

"It won't be easy." Penella told her.

"Well, nothing in life is." She replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Love Connections-Chapter 14

"Babe, you need to take it easy." Throttle said.

"I'm fine." Carbine replied.

She had been working at Martian Command nonstop trying to catch up with necessary paperwork that was due tomorrow. Her and Throttle had not gotten a chance to catch up on old times. Throttle had just come back from patrolling the grounds with Vinnie for any enemy activity.

"Where's the action?" Vinnie complained.

"No sign of any Fish Heads. No Destroyers, no Scout Cruisers." Throttle said.

"Still, we have to keep Martian Command as well as the rest of Mars protected. If the High Chairman hasn't heard from Limburger, you know they'll suspect that you guys caught him and brought him here." Carbine said.

"If he screwed up, they wouldn't bother to rescue him and bring him back to Plutark." Throttle said.

"They'd kill him first. They figure kill two birds with one stone: eliminate him before he can tell us vital information about their plans as well as get rid of us. Either way, prepare for an attack."

"Oh, man. If I don't get to blow up something real soon, I'm gonna explode!" Vinnie groaned.

"Okay, he's a few quarts short." Carbine said, waving her forefinger in a circle near her temple, " How has he lived this long?"

"On the edge, babe." Vinnie replied, chest stuck out.

"In other words, barely." She replied, dryly.

"By the skin of his teeth." Throttle teased.

"Aw, you're just jealous." He replied, "Guess I'll get on the horn and speak to Charley-girl. Leave you two love birds alone. You got lots to talk about."

He winked at Throttle and went out the door.

"What's does he mean by that?" Carbine wondered.

"The future. Yours and mine." He said, getting down on one knee. He took her hands in his own.

"Carbine, we've been together since we were kids. We pledged our love to each other and promised to never leave each other." Throttle began.

"I remember. I never wanted to lose you back then, Throttle. Just like I don't want to lose you now. You told me during the war that you weren't going anywhere."

"Life." He said, looking down, "It took me away from you for a while. Even being stranded on Earth for three years, you never left my thoughts. I never forgot what we meant to each other."

Carbine smiled and cupped Throttle's face with her hands so he was facing her.

"And now you're back. Never to leave my side again." She replied, kissing him on the lips. He responded with a degree of passion that made them both shiver.

They broke apart gazing at each other.

"Carbine, will you do this mouse the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked.

He held out a little box which contained a small bracelet made of green gemstones.

"Throttle...it's beautiful!" She breathed, putting it on, "And yes, I'll marry you."

"Now, we have more of a reason to protect Mars and to make it official, babe." He said, gently patting her stomach.

"Everything is finally perfect and I couldn't be happier." She grinned.

...

Vinnie was talking to Charley thanks to a vidcom she had installed into his bike before he and his bros had left Earth.

"Glad you finally decided to call." She said.

"Well, sweetheart, you know how it is with us manly mice." He grinned, posing.

"I sure do. You three macho meatheads have broken more doors and windows at my garage than I can count."

"Yeah, well..." Vinnie looked a little nervous, "So, uh, miss me?"

"Do you even gotta ask?" She questioned, "This place isn't the same without you guys."

"You could come with us. I can get Stoker to arrange it." Vinnie said.

"Come with you?"

"To Mars."

"Sounds great. How's Throttle and Modo?"

"Throttle and Carbine are gonna get hitched. Modo's been kinda down. Primer's got a lot of problems." Vinnie replied.

"I'm happy for Throttle and Carbine. Poor Modo. Hopefully, Primer will pull through."

"Keep in mind what I said, sweetheart. About the coach bringing you here."

"I'll think about, Vinnie. I'll let you know later. Charley out."

The screen went blank. Charley Davidson looked around her empty garage. It was quiet. Too quiet. She missed the sound of motorcycles revving up as well as loud rock music penetrating the stillness. God! How she missed them! She missed the smell of hot dogs cooking. She nearly stepped over an empty root beer can. She even missed Vinnie's flirtations. As crazy as that sounds. Only one thing was certain: life was never boring with the Biker Mice around. Besides, them she had no other family. No friends but them. The best friends she ever had. Nothing but this garage to hold her back. Or did she? The decision was clear. She called Vinnie back.

...

"Hopefully you made some progress with the doctor." Modo said, as he and Primer were preparing to ride away from Martian Command. This was their second visit.

"'Looks like I wasn't the only one." Primer smirked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, c'mon, Uncle Modo. I got eyes. I saw the way you and Penella were flirting with each other."

"We weren't...!" He began, getting embarrassed.

"Admit it. You like her a lot, don't you?"

The red, deep blush in Modo's face spoke clear enough.

"Ha! I knew it! She's pretty and smart. So ask her out."

"I don't know, I mean what if she's already spoken for?" He hesitated.

"She isn't seeing anyone. I already asked."

"You're something else, you know that?" Modo chuckled.

"Gotta look out for my favorite uncle." She laughed,pointing with her head, "Go on."

Dr. Penella had just come out of Martian Command carrying what looked like a lunch kit. The wind blew her vibrant hair. Loose strands hung about her face. Her face broke into a smile on seeing Modo approach.

"Hey, Miss Penella. Having yourself a little lunch, I see." Modo said.

"Yeah, it's a nice day for it." She replied, looking around, "Wanna join me? There's plenty. I always pack too much anyway."

"Sure." Modo grinned, then stopped on seeing Primer.

"Relax, uncle." She said.

Almost on cue, Rimfire rode up on his bike.

"I called Rimmy. Have fun, you too." She said, getting on his bike.

Both brother and sister grinned at each other, fists bumped. It was obvious they both had set this whole thing up.

"Cunning little things, aren't they?" Penella smiled.

"Remind me to thank them when I get home." He smiled, shaking his head as he watched them ride away.

...

Vinnie was with Stoker. The latter had just activated his teleporter.

"This gonna work, coach?" He asked.

"It can't miss, punk. Keep your fingers crossed." He replied, activating the portal.

A small figure appeared through a purplish, swirly pink light. As she came more into view, Vinnie broke out into a wide grin.

"Charley! Hey, Sweetheart!" He cried, hugging her, "Ya made it!"

"Sure did, hotshot." She grinned, hugging him back, "Sold the Last Chance and I'm here to stay."


	15. Chapter 15

Penella's Sad Past- Chapter 15

"Hey, pretty lady. Welcome back to Mars." Stoker said, taking Charley by the hand and kissing it to much to Vinnie's annoyance.

"Hey, Stoker." Charley replied, flattered by the older command leader's charms.

"Don't you got some paperwork the general wants you to file?" Vinnie growled, taking Charley's hand out of Stoker's hand.

"Relax, punk. Don't get your boxers in a knot. I'm going." Stoker grumbled, then grinned at Charley, " Nice meeting you again, Charley-girl. Hope to see you again."

"Man, talk about a major flirt." Vinnie complained, watching him walk off toward Martian Command.

"Hmm. You're one to talk, Mr. Ladies Man." Charley teased.

"Hey, I don't hit on every woman I see."

"Really?" Charley smirked, staring him right in the face.

"Okay, maybe I did in the past."

"In the past? The other week we had just stopped Limburger from digging up a beach. We passed through to see a ladies' volleyball tournament. You couldn't take your eyes off this platnum blonde in a string bikini who just served the ball to the other players!"

"But I never went out with her though." He replied, frowning,"You make me sound shallow. I mean I got some standards."

"You can act like a jerk sometimes, but secretly you're my hero." She smiled, hugging him, which made his frown disappear and his heart skip a beat.

"You know it, sweetheart."He said, grin spread ear to ear, "Now how about I show you around the base?"

...

Modo was helping Penella onto his bike. He looked for his spare helmet then remembered Primer had it when she went off with Rimfire.

"It's alright. I have mine." She said, pointing to a Martian Military bike parked next to them. Hanging off of it was a bike helmet. She reached over and opened a small compartment. Modo's eye noticed something blue in her hand.

They rode to a huge oak tree a mile from Martian Command. Modo got off and helped Penella off the bike. She walked up to the oak. Modo saw the blue thing was a blanket. She had it in one hand and her lunch kit in the other.

Modo took both items out of her hands.

"Allow me, Miss Penella." He said, putting the lunch kit next to him while spreading out the blanket. Then he put the lunch kit in the middle of the blanket. He then helped her down on it while he sat next to her.

"Why, thank you, Modo." She said, blushing at his good manners.

"As my old gray-furred mama used to say "A true gentleman should always help a lady."He replied.

"She sounds like a very wise lady."

Penella then began emptying the lunch kit that contained a thermos of hot coffee, chicken salad sandwiches, and slices of chocolate cake. Modo was pretty pleased with the spread.

"Wow, you weren't kidding! That sure is a lot." Modo said.

"Sorry. I used to make lunches like this for me and my husband." She apologized.

"Your...husband? Modo asked.

"We split up two years ago." She replied, face sullen,"Then he passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"The war changed us both. Him in the worst way. Made him an alcoholic. Me? It made me a stronger person." She looked down and away, "Too strong, I guess. I was always angry growing up. The war made it worse. I was also under a lot of stress. I took it out on him. A lot. Then one day, he told me it was over and handed me divorce papers."

"What were you so angry about?"

Penella's sad face grew hard and the dancing freckles he saw earlier got harder to see. Modo sensed this kind woman went through something in her past that was so bad it was hard for her to talk about it. She fidgeted with one corner of the blanket in her hands wondering how to answer this not so innocent question.

"It's a long story." She finally replied.

"It had to have been hard for your marriage to just break up." Modo sympathized, expertly changing the subject.

"It was. But it was for the best. I didn't realize till it was too late that I wasn't there for him. I didn't want to cause him anymore pain. It wouldn't have been right." she said, face sullen, but more relaxed,"I tried to make things work so he'd come back. Then he and his unit were assigned to patrol the polar ice caps."

"One of the worst places on Mars. Cold bitter winds." Modo murmured.

"The weather was bad enough. Then they were ambushed by the Fish Faces. They fought them. He was wrestling with one of them. The Plutarkian had a loaded blaster in his hand. My ex was fighting to get it out of his hand when it went off shooting him in the head." Penella sighed, bitterly, biting her lip.

Modo could tell she was struggling to reveal this terrible part of her life.

"We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." He said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be ruining our lunch with my sorry life." She looked down then up.

The cute smile Modo came to like shown back on her face.

'"I'm not going to pretend I've never heard of you, Modo. The Biker Mice From Mars. Heroes of the Resistance. Your courage is an inspiration to us all. Besides, Primer's told me a whole bunch of stuff about you." She teased.

"Uh-oh. What'd she say?" Modo asked, cautiously.

"Let's see: she told me you were single, no kids, that you were looking to settle down with a good woman." She laughed, counting the three items off her fingers, "I mean she made you sound like a personal ad."

"Yup, that's the old Primer I remember." He chuckled, "That girl needs her own life."

"Tell me about it. But her heart's in the right place."

...

"So, bro, who's the gorgeous babe I saw you with today?" Vinnie asked.

Vinnie, Throttle, and Modo were in their room getting ready to turn in. Charley was bunking in with Carbine for the night. Modo, in his boxers, had just laid down on his bunk. Vinnie sat next to him. Throttle had joined them and was sitting on the other side.

"Who ya talking about? Primer?" He asked.

"C'mon, Modo. Out with it. I was out with Charley and saw you talking to that redheaded girl with the hot figure!" Vinnie said.

"Better watch Charley-girl doesn't catch you checking out every female you see." Throttle chuckled at Vinnie.

"Hey, I didn't know she was there. I happened to be riding by. I had to patrol the parameter of Martian Command." Vinnie explained.

"Sure." Modo and Throttle laughed.

"It's true!"

"Okay, she's the doctor that's treating Primer. Carbine ma'am recommended her."Modo said.

"Well, hey, you ever get sick, I bet she's got a great bed side manner." Vinnie teased, waggling his eyebrows and teasingly jabbing Modo in the ribs.

"Knock it off! Penella's not that kind of woman." Modo replied, walking away from Vinnie.

"Penella, huh? Not Doctor." Vinnie grinned, "On a first-name basis with her already. You sly dog."

"S-She just a friend." Modo replied, turning his face away, as a faint blush shown in his cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Vinnie and Throttle teased.

"Carbine told me she's very good at her job. A specialist." Throttle said.

"And speaking of the good general. I think congrats are in order." Modo grinned, turning back and and slapping Throttle on the back, "Heard you and Miss Carbine decided to make things official."

"Word sure gets around." Throttle replied.

"Yeah, a little white furred bird told me." Modo grinned, staring at Vinnie who looked sheepish.

"We figured we might as well do it." Throttle explained, "And now that the Big Cheese is behind bars, we can move forward in our lives."

...

"Oh, Carbine. It's beautiful!" Charley exclaimed, as Carbine proudly showed her the Bonding bracelet Throttle gave her.

"It sure is."

Both ladies looked up to see Penella enter their quarters.

"I'm sorry but these quarters are occupied." Charley told the Martian Mouse.

"It's okay, Charley. Charley Davidson, meet Dr. Penella Petrie. Her mom and my mom were best friends. We played together when we were kids." Carbine explained.

"We also fought together over toys." Penella chuckled, "She usually won. Personally, I think she cheated."

"Did not! I beat you fair and square." Carbine retorted. Charley laughed.

"Pleased to meet you, Charley." Penella grinned, shaking hands with her, "I can see why Vinnie likes you. That's some firm handshake you've got."

"Yeah, but I'll bet he's got nothing on Modo, huh, Pen?"Carbine asked, with a knowing grin.

Penella blushed.

"I didn't know Modo was seeing anyone." Charley said.

"We just had lunch." She said, looking away.

"I overhead Vinnie in the mess hall tell Throttle and Stoker he saw you two together earlier. I knew you two would hit it off!" Carbine exclaimed.

"I-I don't know. Modo's very sweet but I don't want to rush into anything. I mean it's been two years since my divorce and...Penella began.

"Penny, Penny, Penny."Carbine sighed, exasperated, and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, "Girl, you gotta let it go. Your ex-husband's been dead for three years! You're still a beautiful woman. You can get any man mouse out there! Modo's a great catch. He's single. I wouldn't let him slip through my fingers if I were you."

"Hmm. You didn't seem to let Throttle slip out of yours. Mom." Penella laughed, patting Carbine's stomach.

Carbine dropped her hands and stared at her as if she'd seen a ghost.

"How did you know about...? I bet Vinnie opened that big mouth of his. I am so gonna kick his a-!"

"What are you getting so worked up about? I think it's great." Charley said.

"Yeah, you two are finally working things out. You're getting married and having a baby." Penella joined in.

"You're right. What am I getting so mad about. It's finally happening. Throttle and I are going to be together like it was meant to be." She said.

...

Modo and Penella began seeing each other. Things were going great except for one problem.

It happened the other night they went for a ride on his bike. Modo had rode to a blue lake where Deimos and Phobos, Mars' twin moons, shone on the water overlooking it. The most romantic and one of the few green spots left on Mars.

Penella had spread out a blanket for them to sit on. Modo had leaned over to kiss her. She leaned over and his arms were around her. They kissed as her body was pressed against his. Without warning, she froze up and backed away.

"Penella?" Modo glanced at her, "What's wrong?"

She saw the way he gazed at her. Sure, he was puzzled. But she saw something else: concern and love. Something about this mouse made her want to trust him. Something she never felt before about any other man.

She walked back to him.

"Modo, there's something I have to tell you before things get serious between us." She said.

"I thought things already were getting kinda serious with us." He replied.

"You wanted to know why I was always so angry growing up." She began again.

"You weren't ready to tell me then. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I'm ready now." She replied, then taking a deep breath, "The reason is...when I was thirteen..I was raped."


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This chapter may contain some material which may be disturbing to some readers. I apologize beforehand.**

Attack At Martian Command-chapter 16

"Sweet Mother of Mars!" Modo exclaimed, staring at the young woman standing before him.

Modo felt like the wind was just knocked out of him.

No wonder she had been angry! He had gotten extremely angry when he found out this same thing happened to Primer. How can anyone do something like this? An adult woman is bad enough. But a thirteen year old kid?! Only someone sick and perverted would do this.

"How?"He gulped.

"I know it's hard to listen to. It's even harder for me to talk about. Even to this day." She replied.

Flashback...

"It was during the war. Lots of families were forced out of their homes by the Plutarkians. Many were captured and taken to Plutark to work as slaves in their labor camps. My parents were killed along with others defending our city. I was taken to Plutark as a slave. All day I was forced along with others to gather wood to make bricks for the High Chairman's palace.

The Fish Faces had recruited several Martian Rats to work as spies to infiltrate the Resistance to learn their secrets and report back to Plutark." Penella said, then looked away, "I was punished by the High Chairman for failing to get enough wood to make the right number of bricks. I was forced to go farther out in the worst part of Plutark where thorns and bristles were.

"And don't try to escape. I even have guards posted over there." He warned me.

I came back late and was suddenly grabbed from behind. One of the Rats clamped his hand over my mouth."

"You scream, you die!" He said.

End Flashback.

"I was so frightened. He had a knife to my throat. Then he dragged me behind a building. He made me remove my clothes. And...and I let him do what he wanted." Penella said, tears welling up into her eyes.

"Darlin..." Modo said, softly, "It wasn't your fault."

"When it was over, he pointed the knife in my side and threatened to kill me if I told anyone. Then he ran off. After that, one day I fell in the fields. The elder Martian Mice helped me up. One of them had been a doctor. He examined me. I was pregnant. I was extremely scared. The Rats and the Martian Mice hated each other. I didn't want my baby to suffer plus I wanted to die. The Fish Faces beat us and forced us to work twenty-four hours per day, starved us with very little food, if you could call it that, and locked us up in cells at night. I looked for something to end my life. I mean my folks were dead, I was probably going to die here, broken up and alone. Then I heard one of the Martian mice. One of the elders, I think, telling me not to give up and to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I was determined to live. My baby needed me. So what if it was going to be half rat? I was going to be the best mother I could be. But I wasn't getting the proper care and nourishment I needed for a healthy pregnancy. The baby survived for twenty weeks in my womb. It was born dead. A still born. A few weeks later, I and other survivors were rescued by Martian Mouse Freedom Fighters and taken back to Mars."

Modo's single eye turned red. He so wanted to kill this rat for daring to hurt a helpless, innocent child. Then the light went out as he gazed at Penella. A gentle, sympathetic gaze. He now knew why she sometimes had a sad expression in her eyes when she wasn't looking at other people. Losing a child was one of the worst things that could happen.

"It took many years of counseling and treatment to deal with the kind of trauma I went through. But the doctor was very nice and understanding. She took me in when she found out I had no living relatives. I wanted to grow up and study medicine after watching her treat people so I applied to the Martian Military when I turned eighteen. I got my license to study medicine and became an army medic and the rest they say is history."

"This is why I understand so well what Primer is going through. You feel worthless. Like you're so damaged no man would want you." She blurted out.

"You're wrong. This one does." Modo said, taking her in his arms, "Penella, listen to me. I don't ever want you to think of yourself as worthless ever again. You're a wonderful woman and worth loving."

"Modo..." She breathed, gazing lovingly into his gentle face, "I love you, too."

She hugged him and they kissed passionately.

...

Lawrence Limburger along with Greasepit and Carbunkle were prisoners of the Martian Resistance. They were locked away in their deepest and darkest prison. A guard was sitting at a desk guarding the prisoners when a Martian Mouse guard approached carrying what appeared to be sack lunches.

"The general said to bring the prisoners their dinner." He said, "Besides, you need a break. Go take a late lunch."

"Fine by me. I could use a break." He replied, walking off smiling.

The guard watched him go for a minute then handed sack lunches to the prisoners.

Carbine had ordered them put in separate cells.

Carbunkle and Greasepit were put in one cell.

"Hey, doc! Look what i's found! A kitten!" Greasepit said, picking up and petting a dirty, small, scrawny dark grey thing with a narrow nose that squeaked.

"Get that thing away from me, you moronic buffoon!" Carbunkle frowned, hand in front of his face. The oily ape dropped the rat and it scurried away.

"Dinner time, boys." He said, handing both Carbunkle and Greasepit a sack.

"Gee, thanks." Greasepit said,happily talking the lunch.

Cabunkle grudgingly took the sack.

"Here, Limburger." The guard said, then grabbed his own face which turned out to be a mask over the face of a Plutarkian, 'The High Chairman sends his regards."

He motioned a shock Limburger to open his sack. The latter opened his sandwich to find hidden under the bread an electronic computerized key.

Then the guard heard someone coming and quickly went away.

General Carbine was approaching with Throttle, Vinnie, and another Martian Mouse guard.

Limburger quickly hid the key in his pocket.

"Ready to talk, Fish Lips?" She began, when they reached Limburger's cell. The Plutarkian, still in his business attire, stared defiantly at the Martian Mice.

"My dear general. Do you really think you can keep me contained here? When the High Chairman doesnt hear from me..."Limburger began.

"Spare me. You really think he's going to come rescue you? Think again. He'll think you've become a traitor. People disloyal to the Head Honcho don't live long." Carbine replied, "So why not go on and cooperate? When is Plutark planning to attack us?"

"Oh, I will get out. Mark my words."Limburger said, "By the way, if you would be so kind as to bring me some worms for my midday snack, the food here is far from satisfying."

"Ugh! Gross!" Vinnie groaned, "And I just ate!"

"You're out of options, Lard Butt. See, you're in jail and your people are not. They left you holding the bag." Throttle chuckled, "You ain't going no where."

"Last chance to talk. What's it going to be?" Carbine questioned.

"As I say, I always have an ace in the hole." He held up the electronic key and then went to put it in the electronic computerized lock slot. Throttle looked at the key and activated his infrared shades. He saw a small tiny wire sticking out of the key. His eyebrows went straight up.

"Don't!" Throttle cried out. Limburger ignored him.

"MOVE!" He cried out, grabbing Carbine and pushing Vinnie and the guard to run away fast.

Limburger put the key in the lock and instead of the door opening there was a huge explosion. The force of the impact threw the four mice into the air. Throttle struggled to get to his feet. He looked back to see a blown out cell. It was black from so much smoke. Where Limburger just stood was now a huge black smudge. Blood, brain matter, and body parts from the now dead Plutarkian were scattered everywhere: on the walls of the cell, on the floor. His purple suit was all rags now.

Throttle felt like he was in a bad dream. He was in total shock. He couldn't believe someone could come right to their base and do this without them being detected.

"Is everybody okay?" He called out.

Vinnie had gotten up and went to help the guard who was out cold. He slapped him to revive him. The guard wasnt responding. He checked for a pulse. There was none. His face paled.

"I'm fine." Vinnie called out, then in a low voice, "Guard's dead."

"Carbine!" Throttle cried out, at seeing the unconscious form of his beloved lying a few feet from him not moving. He tried shaking her. No response. Panic began to take a hold of him. He picked her up.

"We gotta get her to a doctor, now!" He cried out.

...

Modo had just rode up with Penella to Martian Command to see smoke and a big hole coming from the prison. Martian Mice were running around putting out the fire and a covered stretcher removed the body of the dead guard.

"What's happening?" Penella asked.

"I don't know."

"An attack! The Fish Faces just bombed Martian Command!" A frightened guard told them, "The general's been injured!"

"Oh, Mama!" Modo exclaimed.

"Is she alright?" Penella asked.

"Don't know. Stoker and Throttle are with her." He replied.

"I'd better go, too." Penella told Modo.

"I'm going as well. My bro gonna need me." Modo said.

...

Throttle was a nervous wreck. He was afraid for Carbine. Afraid for their baby. He didn't want to lose either of them. Charley, Vinnie, and Modo tried to encourage him telling him that she'll be alright.

Within an hour, Penella and Stoker came out.

"How's Carbine?" He asked, anxiously.

"She suffered a mild concussion. She needs a few days of rest." Penella told him.

"And...and our baby?"

"I'm sorry, Throttle, but we couldn't save the baby." Tears formed in the old leader's eyes as he said it.

He rarely called him Throttle. It was always punk or mudpuppy. But in fun. But today, the mischievous and playful look in his eyes disappeared. There was nothing but sadness.

Penella looked away in tears and put her hands to her face. Modo took her in his arms holding her.

Charley buried her face in Vinnie's chest silently weeping.

Throttle felt the tears form in his own eyes. The pain was greater than any other pain he ever felt. It was sheer agony. That baby was the promise of a new and greater Mars. And now in a moment that promise was ripped out of his hands. Fists clenched at his waist. Those Reek Fishes had gone too far this time! He would make them pay. Every last one of them!

Modo sighed bitterly and wiped away a single tear that ran down. Vinnie felt so bad for Throttle. He looked away as tears stung his eyes.

"Can I see her?" Throttle asked.

"Sure." Stoker told him.

Carbine was lying in bed. Her head was against the bedpost and she was looking out the window. She turned to see Throttle come in. His face pained at the sight of her tear stained face. He went right to her bedside and sat down.

"They told you?' she began.

"Yeah."

She continued to look out the window.

"Hope. That's what I was going to name her." She said, in a low voice.

"We were going to have a girl." Throttle replied.

"I checked with the doctor a few days ago. He told me."

She gave a sad smile

"I should've known it wasn't going to last. Nothing good ever does. At least for me." She snorted.

"Life...it will always be hard." Throttle agreed, in a low voice.

Then a light came into his eyes.

"But if we face it together...I know we'll come out alright." He said, taking her in his arms.

"You still want to marry me in spite of...?"

"Carbine, I love you and though I did want this baby, I know we can always try again." He replied.

"Throttle...I love you, too. And...and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with but you." She smiled.

...

"Sweetheart... they'll...be okay." Vinnie told Charley.

"I hope so. Why did all this have to happened? And just when they were finally working things out." Charley said.

"I don't know. But those two will get through this. We all will." Vinnie told her, "Mars will come back to what it once was."

"What was it like?"

"Beautiful. Green grass and trees covered this whole planet. The lakes were as blue as your eyes, babe." He winked, teasing.

"I told you. My eyes are green." She smiled, teasing him back.

"And I love them and you, Charley Davidson." He said, kissing her.


	17. Chapter 17

A Vendetta and a Vow - Chapter 17

During the excitement from all of the chaos at Martian Command, two shadowy figures slipped away undetected. One was large and clumsy looking. His apelike silhouette was uncanny. The other one was smaller in stature with a pointy nose and a long, sloping chin. They had already traveled a good distance on foot.

"Gee, I wonders what happened to the boss." The larger shadow said, out loud.

"Keep moving, you fool!" The other one told him.

"But, doc. How come he ain't with us?"

The smaller figure stopped running to confront the larger figure. The illuminating moonlight from Deimos and Phobos shone on the lone figures. It revealed the hideous forms of Greasepit and Dr. Carbunkle.

"Greasepit, my dear demented boy. Don't you remember what just happened?" Carbunkle asked, with impatience and annoyance.

"Well, yeah. The boss's cell went kablewy! But how come he's didn't come with us?"

"I am afraid' he is as they say "bought the farm."

"The boss gots a farm? Wow! Wonders why he didn't say nothing. Hey, maybe he'll let me feed the pigs if I asks nicely!" Greasepit replied, excitedly.

"No, numskull. He's gone!" Carbunkle said.

"Gone where? And left without us?" Greasepit said, scratching his head, "I donts get it."

"No, you wouldn't!" Carbunkle sighing at Greasepit's utter stupidity.

"Hey, doc, where's we going?"

"There's a Plutarkian camp not far from here. I saw it as we passed through on our way to the Freedom Fighters headquarters." He replied.

Within minutes, both villains made it to a small structure where several Plutarkian soldiers stood outside. One of them, who wore several medals on his uniform gave orders to the other soldiers.

"Hey, maybe they knows where the boss went off to." Greasepit said, suddenly running up to them, hands in the air waving to get their attention.

"Stop, you pestering buffoon! You'll get us-" Carbunkle exclaimed.

Guns and blasters were soon pointed and clicked in their direction. The two villains were surrounded by the entire group of the Plutarkian army.

"Captured." Carbunkle, finished the sentence in a low murmur.

"Well, well, trespassers." The commanding officer said.

Both villains held both hands in the air.

"Oh, mommy! This ain't looking too good, doc." Greasepit groaned, as his eyes looked fearfully at all the guns aimed at them.

'You got give seconds to state your business or my soldiers spill your guts literally." He replied.

"Keep your mouth shut and let me handle this." Carbunkle whispered to Greasepit.

"Now, see here, my good man. Surely we can come to some kind of deal." He loudly began, addressing the commanding officer.

"What deal?" The commanding officer asked, suspiciously.

"I'm someone of great importance. Dr. Zachary Carbunkle. Loyal servant and scientist to the High Chairman."

The commanding officer's eyes got wide.

"You work for the High Chairman?"

"Uh... yes! I'm in high demand by all of Plutark's Elite." Carbunkle lied.

"But, doc, you ain't-oof!" Greasepit began, and was jabbed in the ribs by his elbow.

"Who's he?" The commanding officer asked, pointing at Greasepit.

"Uh, my esteemed colleague is also a loyal servant of Plutark."

"My apologies." He replied, ordering the soldiers to lower their weapons,

"I'm Captain Cutter."

Carbunkle began to relax along with Greasepit.

"Perhaps..we can help each other, my friend."

...

After a forensics team was sent in to clean, gather up and bury the remains of Lawrence Limburger, a search team was assembled for the purpose of tracking down Carbunkle and Greasepit. The search party made up of a group of freedom fighters met with Carbine in the control room of Martian Command.

"Our scouts spied out a Plutarkian camp. They spotted a camp fire and brought back this surveillance video. Ten to one, that's where they went." Carbine explained, "Penella, bring up the video."

The latter sitting at a computer typed a code on the Command Center's main computer. The video played and the mice were shocked to see a small building with several Plutarkian soldiers outside.

"Not as big as their main headquarters, but still a problem." Carbine said.

"Awooooo! Let's go have ourselves a fish fry!" Vinnie whooped. He and Modo got on their bikes.

"Not without me, hotshot." Charley said, climbing onto Vinnie's bike behind him.

Throttle was about to get on his bike when Carbine grabbed his arm.

"Hold on, commander. You stay. We have an official duty to perform. Modo and Vinnie can go but be careful."

"Carbine, my bros need me." Throttle told her.

"They'll be fine. As general, I'm ordering you to stay." She replied, going into army mode.

"Very well, general." He replied, stiffly.

"Limburger's two cronies are to be caught, captured, and punished to the full extent of Martian law." Carbine told them.

"But I still get to blow stuff up, right? Otherwise, where's the fun in that, sweetheart?" Vinnie asked.

"Not to worry, Miss General Carbine Ma'am, we'll be careful." Modo said.

"Let's Party!" Vinnie hollered, making a popawheelie with his bike and speeding off.

"Modo!"

Penella ran up to him kissing him on the lips.

"Watch yourself out there." She said.

He smiled and blushed.

"Will do." He said, "Vin! Wait up!"

Penella felt a hand on her shoulder.

'He'll be okay, Pen." Carbine told her.

"Yeah." She replied, in a low voice, then louder, "I'll keep monitoring the area."

He rode away followed by the search party.

"That is one wild and crazy mouse!" Carbine said.

"Spirited kid. Now what's all this "official business" stuff?" He asked her.

"A funeral."

The body of the dead guard was put in the Martian Military morgue. It was later identified. Carbine contacted his nearest relatives which just consisted of his aunt and an uncle. A small funeral was soon held.

They were so poor they couldn't even afford a casket so the Resistance pitched in to get them one. He was buried with honors. The Martian Mice gave him a twenty-one gun salute. The aunt and uncle held onto each other's arms weeping.

"Thank you, everyone." The aunt said, with a grateful smile and through tears that wiped away.

"Yes, thank you." The uncle said, with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh, you're welcome. If there's anything else you folks need, please don't hesitate to ask me." Carbine told them, smiling gently.

Throttle knew that smile well. Polite and masking pain. Carbine has used it hundreds of times every time there was a grieving family member who had lost a loved one in the military. It was part of her job to comfort and give support to those in need. One of the officers gave the couple a ride back to their home.

"You okay, babe?" Throttle asked her, when they left. His arm went protectively around her shoulders.

'I'm a rock. You know me. As long as I'm working and not sitting around, I'm good." She replied, then with a quick smile, looked away,"Besides, I need it after..."

Her face clouded. Her voice trailed off.

He understood. They just went through a traumatic experience. The Fish Faces had taken everything from them. And now their unborn child. They were not going to take their future.

"Still cant believe Limburger's gone." Throttle said.

"It's what the Fish Faces wanted. They figure silence him completely to keep him from talking." She replied.

"It's unreal."

If they had went after the Reek Fishes instead of interrogating Limburger, Carbine wouldn't have gotten injured. Their child would still be alive. A child who will never get the chance to know her father or her mother. It angered him. He wanted justice for his child. Feelings of revenge burned in his heart. He wanted them to pay for what they did to them.

Sure, he and his bros fought in a war. People have gotten killed in wars. But this was different. He knew it and part of him didn't like it. All the romps they've had with Limburger, they've never tried to kill him or his two companions. That's one line they never crossed no matter what. But now this latest attack at Martian Command?

"So much for taking them by surprise." Throttle murmured to himself.

Carbine glanced over at Throttle. She knew what he was feeling. She had been just robbed of the chance at parenthood. She did what she always did when faced with a personal crisis: buried her grief in work. Throttle called her a workaholic. But it was more of a defense mechanism. She couldn't afford to be consumed by grief and heartache. As general of Martian Command, she had to keep a cool, calm head at all times especially around other soldiers and the remaining part of the cave mouse population.

But losing their baby was just too much. She saw in this baby a connection to Throttle. It was part of him. Part of her. All of these parts combined into an expression of their love. A little bundle of pure sweetness. Hope. Their little Hope.

She looked away and off into the distance.

"Please...hear me. My Hope...My love... I promise I will avenge you." Carbine's vowed to herself as her heart grieved for her child. She felt the tears come and run down her face.

"Carbine?"

A familiar, velvety voice interrupted in her thoughts. Throttle was now gazing at her.

"I want them to pay for what they did..." She began, wiping tears from her eyes. Throttle's hand cradled her cheek in his hand.

"I know. The Fish Heads have done too much already. They have to be stopped." Throttle said, jaw firm, face set, "No turning back."

"They killed my baby. Our baby. I want them to pay." She told him, gazing at him.

"And they will. I can promise you that."

Carbine took Throttle's glasses and moved them off his eyes and on his head. He was now gazing at her with his real eyes. She moved closer to him. He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. She responded back as her lips touched his soft sweet lips. Two lovers. Two souls united in one goal: justice. Justice for Hope. Her vendetta was his vendetta.


	18. Chapter 18

Trapped- Chapter 18

"You know you look strangely familiar." Captain Cutter said, staring at Carbunkle, "Don't you work for Lawrence Limburger?"

"Who, me? I've been employed by many. Limburger? That name doesn't ring a bell." He lied.

"Whatcha talkin' about, doc?" Greasepit asked, looking confused, "Mistah Limboiger-"

"Mister Limburger? Is he your employer?" Cutter asked Greasepit.

"Of course not! W-why would he be?" Carbunkle asked, cutting in.

"If he isn't, you can thank Plutark. Lawrence Limburger allowed the Martian Mice to capture him jeopardizing the mission to conquer Earth. So by order of the High Chairman, he is deemed a traitor and was assassinated today. Anyone connected to him including his family and friends are also going to face death."

The faces of the two villains got as white as a sheet.

"Y-you means-?" Greasepit began.

"Excuse us for a second. My colleague gets so excited." Carbunkle explained, pulling Greasepit by his suspender straps on his green overalls a good distance away and out of hearing distance from the Fish Faces.

"Doc! The boss-he's-" Greasepit sobbed.

"That's why we can't let them know anything or we're next!" Carbunkle told him, "Let me handle all this. Keep your mouth shut and dry your eyes."

The two villains walked back to them.

"Well?" Cutter asked Greasepit. Carbunkle gave him a warning look.

"I's never met him." Greasepit replied, in a low voice.

"With my scientific know-how, i can help you destroy the Martian Mouse Resistance for a price." Carbunkle told the High Chairman whom Cutter had contacted.

"What are your terms, Carbunkle?" Lord Camenbert asked.

"One hundred thousand Plutarkian gold fins plus room and board."

"Agreed if you succeed. I look forward to hearing a good report from you, doctor."

...

"You sure this is the place, Modo?" Vinnie asked.

Where they had seen the small building was now an open space of desert.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" Charley asked.

"I don't get it. According to the coordinates Carbine sent, that building should be standing right there!" Modo replied, puzzled.

"Your orders?" one of the members of the search party asked the mice.

"Spread out." Modo replied, waving his non metal hand out, " And keep out of sight."

The small group did what they were told.

"I don't like it, Vin." Modo told Vinnie and Charley.

"Join the club. For all we know we could be walking into a trap." Vinnie replied, cautiously looking around.

"Stay close to me, Charley-girl." Vinnie said.

"Don't I always?" She teased, touching the tip of his muzzle with her forefinger.

"Oooh, I like it when you're flirty." Vinnie grinned at her.

"Keep your eyes peeled. I got a bad feeling." Modo said.

...

"My cloaking device has make this facility invisible. Carbunkle explained.

"Brilliant. We're invisible to our enemies. . You've done well, doctor."

"Chief, our sensors have detected lifeforms." Said a soldier.

"Visual."

"Yes, sir." He clicked on the keyboard as the picture came on the large viewing screen.

"Martian Mice. Blast them out of existence! Now!"

...

"It's quiet. Too quiet." A Freedom Fighter said to another one crouched behind a small cactus near him and looking fearfully around, " Like the calm before the storm." He gripped his blaster tightly.

"Don't be dumb,Trey." Whispered the other one, "There's nothing-"

Trey froze in horror at seeing a laser blast shoot a hole in the chest of the mouse that just spoke. Blood poured out of him as he gripped his chest and sank to the ground.

"Hold on, Putter! I got you!" He said, grabbing him, cradling his body and placing his hand over the hole to stop more bleeding.

"You're next, rodent!" Said a Plutarkian who grinned with two others as he aimed his blaster at him.

"Hey, need a light?" Vinnie said, throwing lit flares at the Fish Faces. The explosions blew them into the air and into Vinnie's open fist. Modo shot at them with his bionic arm knocking them into the invisible building. The force of the impact made the building dematerialize. The other Freedom fighters fired their blasters at approaching Plutarkians. Their enemies fled in terror.

"How the-?" Modo began.

"Cloaking device. This has that psycho doc written all over it!" Vinnie spat out

"'Least now we know why we couldn't see the building."Charley said.

"You, guys! Putter's hurt!" Trey told them.

Vinnie, Modo, and Charley went over to see the injured mouse being held by Trey.

"He's lost a lot of blood."Modo said, grimly. Charley took off her thin jacket, ripped it with her teeth, and instructed Trey to use it to stop the bleeding. Modo gave Charley a grateful smile while Vinnie glanced at her admiringly.

He remembered the time back on Earth when he and Modo got injured saving Charley from a runaway oil truck. The Road Ravens drugged Charley and stole the fuel. Vinnie broke his arm pulling her from the truck. Modo busted his leg. Charley used Vinnie's own bandanna for a sling for his arm. She then set Modo's leg in a cast. The girl knew as much about treating wounds as Harley did. Her kind nature was one of the reasons he fell in love with her. It was like having Harley all over again in the form of Charley Davidson.

"Guts and Beauty. I like that in a woman." He teased.

"Now's not the time, Vinnie." She replied, dryly.

"We gotta get him back to Martian Command." Modo said, frowning at the wounded mouse before them.

"Oh, but I'm afraid the only place you mice will be going is to meet your ancestors!"

The bony figure of Carbunkle appeared followed by Captain Cutter.

"Think so? Your army's gone. Seems like they left you two holding the bag." Modo chuckled.

"Dat's what youse think, mousey!" Greasepit said, aiming a bazooka at them.

"Is Greasegutt kidding?' Vinnie asked.

"Pathetic as bringing a knife to a gun fight." Modo murmured.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Vinnie said, looping his tail around Charley putting her behind him on his bike.

"Get Putter out of here!" He told Trey who rode him away on his bike.

"Oh, no youse don't!" He said, aiming his bazooka at the pursuing rider. A laser blast hit him in the hand making him drop it.

"Like I said, been there, done that." Modo replied, aiming his laser cannon at the three baddies.

"You're mistaken. My less than intelligent associate was simply a distraction." Carbunkle replied, pressing a button on a black square shaped remote control.

Within seconds, all of the mice and Charley were inside of a giant metal cage. Modo fired at the bars. Nothing happened.

"It's Plutarkian reinforced steel. One of the hardest metal in the universe. This time, there's no escape!" Carbunkle cackled.

"He right! My blaster's not making a dent!" One of the other Freedom Fighters said.

"And once I deliver you hairy trouble makers to the High Chairman, he'll reward me handsomely." Carbunkle said.

"Ugh! Too late for that." Vinnie joked.

"Why you miserable-!" Carbunkle began, angrily about to fight him when Cutter held him back.

"Don't worry. He won't be joking once he gets to Plutark." Cutter said.

The Freedom Fighters looked worried.

"Don't give up hope. Psycho doc didn't get us all." Vinnie told his fellow mice.

"Yeah, Throttle will come." Modo said.

He silently prayed it wouldn't be too late.


	19. Chapter 19

A Rescue and A Marriage-chapter 19

Back at Martian Command, Throttle and Carbine were on edge. It had been a number of hours and they still hadn't heard from Modo or Vinnie. Penella was still viewing the video screen.

"I swear if Vinnie has gone and done anything to ruin this mission-"Carbine began.

"I don't like it." Throttle replied.

The tan furred leader began beating himself up. He regretted not being there with his bros.

"I hope Modo-uh-everyone is okay." Penella said.

She looked down as a faint blush formed on her face. It had been a long time since she had anyone in her life. Already she had begun to care for Modo. Her parents had been her world. When they were killed, she fell apart. Then she met her first husband. He had gotten her out of her depression. Just when she felt normal again, he died. She didn't think she would ever feel this way about anyone again. Till she met Modo. He made her believe in love again. Now he had gone away to fight the Fish Heads and capture two dangerous criminals. Would he come back to her safe and sound? She prayed he would.

"Modo's a fighter. He'll be fine." Carbine told her.

"I sure h-hey! Isn't that one of our fighters?" Penella asked, "That's Trey!'

"Help! We need help!' Trey cried, carrying Putter in.

'What happened to him?' Carbine cried, coming forward followed by Throttle. Penella also came out carrying her first aid kit.

"We got ambushed by the Rot Fishes! Putter's hurt! Can you help him?"

"Yes. I'll get him to sick bay immediately." Penella said, helping to carry the prisoner to the clinic inside Martian Command.

"Where are the the other Freedom Fighters?" Throttle asked Trey.

"I don't know. Modo told me to get Putter back here. He and Vinnie stayed behind along with the others."

Throttle and Carbine quickly glanced at each other. They were now prisoners of the Plutarkians. There was no doubt in their minds.

"You know that deranged doc met up with the Reek Fishes. That's the only way he could've gotten my bros. He ain't gonna have them for long." Throttle said, taking out his blasters and spinning them in his hands.

He then got on his bike and put on his helmet.

"Hold on a second, hero. This could be a trap. We need to form a plan." Carbine said.

"No time. I'm not letting them take my bros to Plutark."

Throttle charged off.

Carbine went after him on her bike. She was now riding along side him followed by Trey.

"I swear sometimes I think Vinnie's influence is rubbing off on you!" Carbine frowned.

Throttle grinned at her. She then shook her head as she broke into a little smile.

He may annoy her to pieces by not listening and recklessly taking dangerous risks, but she loved him in spite of it all. He loved her. She still considered herself the luckiest woman in the universe. Having a great guy in your life was a godsend to any woman. Throttle was kind, understanding and loyal to a fault. Plus, he was seriously cute, well-built, and super sexy! No wonder half of the females on Mars swooned over him. He could have had his pick of any one of them. He chose her. He always found himself drawn to her. She was his first true love. His soulmate.

Carbine dreamed of the day when the war ended and they could start over. She and Throttle getting married.

She pictured her wedding day. Her honeymoon. Raising their children up on a new Mars free and never having to worry about their planet being invaded by enemies or being sold to them.

At the thought of children, her happy smile widened then faded like a cloud. Because of the Fish Faces, she lost their baby.

"Hope. I never got to see her or hold her." She thought, as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"You okay, babe?"

She was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts. Throttle had glanced over at her. She heard the concern in his voice.

"Fine." She replied, quickly, wiping her face with the back of her hand, "Stupid dust from the wastelands. Got in my eye. C'mon, we got a job to do!"

"Yeah." Throttle replied, quietly. He knew it wasn't the dust that bothered her eye.

"There it is." Trey said, "Where the Fish Faces attacked us."

The small grey structure stood intimidating and almost impregnable. Next to it was a large steel cage. Inside were the Freedom Fighters along with Vinnie and Modo.

"I don't get it. Why aren't they trying to get out?" Trey asked, reaching for his blaster. Carbine stopped him.

"Something's wrong."She said.

Throttle used the infrared on his helmet's visor to scan the cage.

"Plutarkian reinforced steel. Even if you fired you wouldn't have been able to get it open." He said.

"But that crazed quack Carbunkle's gotta have the key, right?" Carbine asked.

"You're right, my dear girl. I have it right here." The crazy psycho in question answered, holding up an electronic key, "And once I turned you and your friends in to the High Chairman, I'll be rich and famous!"

Captain Cutter emerged from the building with more Plutarkians.

"Capture the general and the commander!" He ordered. They began approaching the two mice.

Carbine quickly pulled out her whip and threw it out. It wrapped around the key pulling it out of Carbunkle's hands and into her own. She then threw it to Throttle who threw it to Modo. THe then unlocked and opened the cage door. Everyone came charging out.

"Get their weapons!" Carbine ordered her Freedom Fighters. The mice fought blasters firing. Plutarkians were pummeled, struck down, and deprived of their weapons. Within minutes, Captain Cutter and his army were thrown into the giant cage the mice had been in before. Vinnie locked them up.

Carbunkle turned to flee when a glowing fist struck him knocking him to the ground.

"Uh-uh-uh. Don't leave yet. The fun just started." Throttle chuckled.

Suddenly, Throttle was grabbed from behind by Greasepit. Throttle struggled to get loose. The big ape was trying to squeeze all the life out of the tan furred mouse.

"THROTTLE!" Carbine cried out at seeing the face of the mouse she loved turn blue and his body go limp.

"Noooo!" She cried out, firing her blaster at the back of the fat head of the humongous villain. Greasepit turned pale, his arms loosened his grip on Throttle. He felt blood rushing into his eyes and blinding him. By instinct, he reached up and felt a gaping hole in his forehead. He winced. It was still burning and smoking. Greasepit gasped and fell forward. to the ground. Carbunkle stood in complete shock.

Carbine rushed to Throttle's side. Vinnie and Modo had knelt to their friend's side. The latter was on his knees, bent over, hands to his chest. The blue color slowly went away and he was catching his breath. Carbine placed her hand on his shoulder and the other on his back.

"Bro, you okay?" Modo asked.

"I'll live." He said. Then glancing over at Greasepit. His eyebrows went straight up. The ugly gorilla was lying face down in the dirt. A big, smoking gaping hole a few inches between the ear was encrusted with congealed blood.

"Carbine-did you?" Throttle began.

"He would've killed you." Carbine said, grabbing onto Throttle's arm, then in a low voice only he could hear, "If you died, I don't think I could ever live. I love you."

Throttle took her in his arms. Her light eyes gazing up into his face with longing.

"Ditto. I can't live without you either." He smiled his warmest smile.

...

"Grandma, I'm back after so long. I just want you to know I never stopped thinking about you. About Mom, Rimfire, and Uncle Modo."

Primer decided to visit the grave of Modo's Mom. She had been working up the courage to go for some time now but was afraid. Part of her still couldn't believe she was gone. The grave was in a small shady spot near the cave the family shared. She placed flowers she had picked from Olympus Mounds on her grave.

She smiled as she still pictured the kind grey-furred old mouse making cakes baked with honey in her kitchen. She loved her grandmother's cooking. Her scarlet berry pie. Sweet succulent berries that resembled a cross between a blueberry and a plum and just as sweet. The crust so crispy and golden brown. She frowned as she thought of the day she was kidnapped and now. Everything happened so fast. Without warning. So much had been taken from her.

"Grandma... I wish things were different...I miss you so much..."

"So do I."

Primer looked up to see her uncle approach and kneel down beside her.

"I was away when Mama passed. It was rough." He managed.

"Life is so unfair!" Primer groaned.

"I know it is, honey. But we have to make the most of what we have. We have to make the life we have better. We can't take back the time we lost." He said.

"Yeah, Mom said the same thing this morning." She muttered.

"We get from from your grandma." Modo smiled.

"Heard General Carbine and Throttle are tying the knot tonight." She said, changing the subject.

"Sure are. Glad something good's happening on Mars for a change."

"Things been going good for you and Penella, huh?"

"Yeah, she's a great girl." Modo grinned broadly.

"That's great."

"And speaking of great, I saw you talking to Trey when we got back. Anything you want to tell me?"Modo teased.

Primer started. A faint blush in her cheeks.

"N-No. Why?"

"You seemed awfully cozy with each other."

Primer looked down and waved her hand down.

"He's just a friend. We used to play together when we were little. Just catching up on old times."

"If you say so."

"I invited him for dinner tomorrow night. Mom said I could. Please don't say anything to embarrass me." She said.

Modo glanced at the young lady in front of her. A few weeks ago, she had terrible nightmares of someone hurting her. She had no hope and saw suicide as her only escape from her pain.

Now, she was seeing her own self worth by getting treatment and counseling. She began loving herself and those around her. It was like a butterfly emerging from a thick cocoon. She had her bad days, sure, but she slowly was coming back to her old self.

...

That night outside of Martian Command, the mice gathered for the marriage of Commander Throttle and General Carbine. The latter was arrayed in a long, beautiful scarlet dress adorned with a shimmering belt of tiny red rocks that resembled rubies. Throttle wore his a dark blue tuxedo, white shirt, and black dress shoes. Vinnie and Modo were dressed in black tuxedos. Charley and Penella were dressed in blue dresses. A Martian Mouse priest presided over the ceremony.

"My fellow Martian Mice, we are here at evening tide to unite this handsome commander with this beautiful lady." He asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

"I do." said.

"And I." Charley said.

"Do you Throttle take Carbine to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Throttle gazed into the happy face of his bride grinning.

"And do you General Carbine take Throttle to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said, breathlessly, so happy she could cry.

"Then by the order of the decree of Mars, you are hearby husband and wife." He said.

Throttle and Carbine kissed eagerly while the mice whooped and cheered. Vinnie and Modo shouted the loudest.

It was the best day of their lives. They didn't know what the future held but they were determined to face it together.


End file.
